Pérdidas y Ganancias
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Tras una serie de eventos, Kurt Hummel piensa que su vida no vale nada, pero puede que un equipo de súper héroes o mejor dicho, cierto súper héroe, pueda cambiar su opinión y además durante el camino ambos hallen lo que les hace falta en sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Desde el principio:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

En días como estos me pregunto si tiene algún sentido seguir viviendo, en días como este quisiera tenerla a ella de nuevo a mi lado, pero sé que no vendría por mucho que lo desee.

Todo comenzó hace algunas semanas, nos habían entregado nuestras cartas de las universidades a las que habíamos aplicado, y como al universo le encanta verme sufrir, no entre a NYADA, pero ella lo consiguió no importando que hubiera arruinado su audición y la hubiera hecho dos veces.

Luego una semana después me entero que mi novio, la persona que pensé que me apoyaría en estos difíciles momentos resulto ser un perfecto imbécil de primera clase, porque se acostó, perdón…llevaba acostándose desde las regionales con ese puto autoproclamado, cara de suricato de Smythe, solo porque no estaba listo para perder mi virginidad con él.

Y esto se le suma el hecho de que tanto mis amigos como mi padre y…Carole, han decidido darme por sentado.

Lo de mi padre, puedo comprenderlo, pues él está en su campaña por la senaduría, pero cada vez que vuelve a casa, solo se la pasa hablando con mi hermanastro, lo más triste es que no recuerdo la última vez que me pregunto cómo había estado mi día.

Pero los que se llevan el globo de oro por ser los peores imbéciles de todo Ohio se lo llevan mis "amigos", y es que en cuanto mi ex-novio se trasfirió al principio del año, ellos comenzaron a andar con él y me dejaron de lado.

Las chicas lo llamaban para que les diera consejos de moda (los cuales con solo con verlo les puedo decir que es una hipocresía, por que en serio ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa tirantes y corbatines hoy en día?) y los muchachos lo llamaban para que tuvieran salidas de "chicos" y jugaran con juegos violentos de machos.

Pero lo peor del caso es que lo hacían en mi consola que se encontraba en mi cuarto, o sea que sabían que yo tenía juegos de "macho", pero solo que yo no lo era, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Y lo mejor de todo era que cuando me entere de la traición de ese hobbit gelificado, ellos prefirieron ponerse de su lado, con el patético argumento de que yo era un mojigato, y que los hombres tienen necesidades, otra vez recalcándome que no era un hombre.

Pero todavía viene lo mejor, cuando ganamos las nacionales (por fin), en Nueva York, no solo tuve que soportar la mirada de superioridad de Smythe cuando se besaba con ese hobbit en frente de mi cara, porque él, vino a "apoyar" a su novio; yo simplemente me retire sin decir nada, no porque me sintiera herido, hacía mucho tiempo que ya lo había superado, sino por el asco de ver a una puta y a un tramposo pomposo narcisista besarse entre ellos.

Una vez que llegue al hotel donde nos alojábamos simplemente me tire en la cama y comencé a llorar preguntándome que había hecho yo para merecer todo esto, lo único que me reconfortaba era que por un error en los cuartos, me toco una habitación para mí solo, asi no le daría la satisfacción a esos malditos de verme en este estado.

Al día siguiente, el señor Schuester nos había dado dos horas para recorrer la ciudad, pero con la condición de que fuéramos en parejas y gracias a la adición de Smythe al grupo, tuve que ir solo, lo cual no me importó, porque asi es como había estado desde hace meses, y siendo honesto prefería estar solo que con uno de esos idiotas.

Faltando solo media hora, volví al hotel, para encontrarme con la linda sorpresa de que ellos ya se habían ido por que el vuelo se había adelantado y fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuanta cuan invisible y poco importante era para todos ellos, ni siquiera al maestro le importo dejarme en una ciudad desconocida a mi suerte.

Ya sin nada más que hacer tome mis maletas y me dirigí a un Starbucks donde pedí un café negro cargado, y me senté a la espera de algo, lo que fuera, una señal que me indicara que mi vida valía algo, y cuando estaba a punto de resignarme, un hombre de color con un traje oscuro, y un parche en el ojo se me acerco.

Al principio tuve miedo de que fuera un asaltante, pero luego se presentó.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-Disculpe, ¿me puedo sentar?-dijo el hombre con parche._

_-Claro-dije un poco desconfiado._

_-Bueno, hablemos claro, mi nombre es Nick Fury y soy jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D._

_-Ok-fue todo lo que dije sin comprender que quiere este hombre de mí._

_-Mira Kurt, sabemos todo de ti, y quien eres en realidad._

_-¿A qué se refiere?-dije muy nervioso._

_-Sabemos todo de ti, y también sabemos de quién eres pariente._

_-Bueno, si saben todo eso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere de mí?-dije mientras sostenía mi cuchilla de bolsillo._

_-Que te nos unas._

_-¿A S.H.I.E.L.D?-dije muy lentamente, mientras guardaba mi cuchillo en su lugar._

_-No, a los vengadores._

_-No hablara enserio-dije sin creerme sus palabras._

_-Por supuesto que lo dijo enserio._

_-Pero solo soy un muchacho recién graduado, ¿en qué les puedo servir?_

_-Sabemos de tus habilidades especiales, asi que, ¿Qué dices?_

_Un propósito, eso era todo lo que había estado buscando, un propósito por el cual vivir y luchar._

_-Claro, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer ahora que no entre en la universidad._

_-Esplendido, y hablando del tema, por tu ayuda, haremos que entres en la universidad que tu elijas._

_Sin nada más que decir nos dimos un apretón de manos y salimos del establecimiento._

_-Fin de flashback-_

* * *

Es por eso que ahora mismo, me encuentro en uno de los elevadores principales de la torre Stark admirando la vista panorámica de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una vez que se abren las puertas yo simplemente sigo a Fury, que me guía hacia una sala donde se encontraban cinco personas las cuales me miraban muy expectantes, pero uno de ellos me veiasonriente y un poco confundido se acerca corriendo hacia mi abrazándome, mientras decía.

-Kurt

Emocionado de ver a la única persona que no creía poder volver a ver, (además de mi madre), lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras le decía algo lloroso.

-Tío Clint.

**Notas del autor: Hola, primero quisiera darles las gracias a quienes se hayan detenido a leer esta historia, y bueno, quisiera saber si quieren que la continué. Y de ser así voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas seguido que pueda.**

**-bye**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Recuerdos y nostalgia:

* * *

(POVS CLINT)

Preocupado. Es ese sentimiento que deja a las personas sin dormir por las noches, que las distrae de sus trabajos, en fin. Y bueno ese es el sentimiento que ahora mismo me acongoja.

Sé que no debería sentirlo, o sea vencimos a Loki y a su ejército de extraterrestres, pero aun así estos últimos días he sentido que algo está pasando y no sé qué es, pero sé que es importante y por alguna razón sé que tiene que ver con alguien que está muy cerca de mí.

Sé que no es Natasha porque desde el accidente del control de Loki en mí, decidimos ser honestos uno con el otro, y bueno es así por lo cual pudimos empezar una relación.

Aun no puedo creer cuando ella dijo si, se veía tan hermosa, con su cabello rojo, esos hermosos ojos y sus hermosos y carnosos labios pintados con ese sexy labial rojo intenso…espera, me desvié del tema, ¿en qué iba?, así en la preocupación.

En fin, al principio pensé que se trataba de Tony, pues desde que rompió con la señorita Potts, bueno desde que ella rompió con él; Tony se veía muy deprimido y se pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio, hasta llegaba a pasar días enteros ahí encerrado.

Pero un buen día, después de dos semanas de depresión absoluta y autocompasión todo cambio, cuando subió a desayunar con el resto del equipo, se encontraba con la camisa mal fajada, su cuello con varios chupetones y con su mano entrelazada con la de Bruce, y una gran sonrisa tanto en su rostro como en la del buen doctor.

Nadie dijo nada, porque para ser honesto todos, bueno tal vez a excepción de Steve, lo veíamos venir, siendo francos dos personas no pueden ser tan unidas como esos dos sin que haya algo más que una simple amistad de por medio. Eso yo lo sé muy bien.

Tampoco podía ser Thor, por qué bueno desde que él regreso de Asgard, pasa todo su tiempo con su novia Jane, quien por cierto se mudó hace algunas semanas a la Torre, y ellos pasaban mucho tiempo, "estudiando" la cultura del otro.

Por lo que solo quedaba una sola persona, Steve.

* * *

Cuando se hizo la iniciativa de los Vengadores, el director Fury nos ordenó a Natasha y a mí, leer los expedientes de los demás posibles miembros del equipo, y cuando me toco leer el de Steve, solo sentí una cosa, nostalgia.

Y es que Steve es una buena persona, que siempre quiere hacer lo correcto y protegería a los que ama, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que sacrificarse él, en ello se parece mucho a mi sobrino Kurt.

_Kurt_

Él es lo único que me queda de mi familia desde que mi hermana Elizabeth murió de cáncer hace diez años.

Yo sé que él es diferente a los demás niños, lo supe desde que les hice una visita sorpresa, Burt se encontraba ocupado con unos coches y Lizzie se encontraba haciendo la comida, y como nadie podía jugar con el pequeño Kurt, yo me ofrecí gustosamente y no solo por ser mi único sobrino, sino porque él es muy buen conversador y excelente oyente, con él podía conversar como si lo hiciera con otro adulto, claro omitiendo las palabrotas.

En fin, mientras estábamos jugando a la fiesta del té, Kurt se encontraba de curioso sin darme cuenta (lo cual por cierto casi nunca ocurre), él agarro mi cuchillo favorito, pues fue el que utilicé cuando conocí a Natasha, se lo trate de quitar con la mayor delicadeza que pude, pero el chiquillo tenía unos reflejos de miedo, que solo podrían comparase con los míos, por lo cual no pude quitárselo.

Aun cuando aumente mi velocidad no pude quitárselo, y él solo repetía_-¡mío!-,_ en ese momento pensé que si él se nos uniera a S.H.I.E.L.D. podría incrementar y desarrollar sus habilidades y usarlas para el bien, pero en ese instante deseché esa idea, porque ese pequeño que en esos momentos admiraba el cuchillo como lo más valioso en el mundo era demasiado inocente como para hacer las cosas que yo hice.

Ese mismo día después de que Lizzie le quito el cuchillo a Kurt, y después de la cena Burt se lo llevo a dormir, hable con ella sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde y lo que podría pasar en su futuro.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-Elizabeth, es cierto lo que digo-dije exasperado, pues mi hermanita no creía nada de como Kurt me quito mi cuchillo._

_-Me estás diciendo que tú Clint Barton alias Ojo de halcón, quien pose según tú, posee los mejores reflejos del mundo, no pudo darse cuenta cuando un niño de tan solo 7 años le arrebato su cuchillo-dijo en tono muy acusador, el cual hizo que me entremesiera un poco._

_-Escucha me Lizzie, es cierto lo que digo, tu sabes mejor que nadie, lo que ese niño significa para mí, ¿crees que le daría mi cuchillo favorito sabiendo lo que le puede pasar?-dije muy indignado y herido._

_-No es que no te crea Clint, es solo que…tengo miedo._

_-¿Miedo?, ¿de qué?-pregunte confundido._

_-Hace unas semanas me diagnosticaron cáncer-cuando dijo esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se rompía a pedazos-Y además de Burt y tú, él es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo y no quisiera que saliera dañado._

_-¿Se lo has dicho?-fue todo lo que le dije. Pero su silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba-¿Por qué no se los has dicho?_

_-Por dios Clint, ¿Cómo le dices a tu hijo que es muy posible que te vayas a morir?_

_-Lo siento-fue todo lo que le dije_

_-Está bien._

_-Fin de flashback-_

* * *

Un año después Elizabeth Hummel murió, pero antes de su muerte, durante su lecho, ella me dijo, que se había equivocado, y que le prometiera que protegiera tanto a Kurt como Burt, y además que le desarrollará las habilidades de Kurt, para usarlas para el bien.

Desde entonces cuando los voy a visitar, Kurt y yo pasamos muchas horas entrenando, con el cuchillo que le regale (por que el me lo pidió para tener algo para recordarme y con su sonrisa de ángel no pude negárselo, al final de cuentas se lo iba a regalar de todos modos).

Pero también la pasamos hablando de todo, de ropa, de chicos (porque Kurt salió primero para mí porque al parecer el confiaba más en mí que en su padre, aunque yo ya lo sabía desde hace tanto, y sospecho que su padre también) y sobre todo de Lizzie.

Pero desde hace un año no he podido visitarlo, tanto por las interrupciones de las misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D. como el ataque de Loki a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Lo último supe de él fue que su padre se había vuelto a casar (el cual yo estuve de acuerdo, pues Burt merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que han sufrido), que tenía un nuevo hermano y unos amigos que lo querían a morir, y que tenía un novio (el cual cuando tenga la oportunidad lo interrogare, para saber sus intenciones con mi Kurtie), y que el sueña con ir a Nueva York a estudiar algo sobre canto y moda.

Tal vez ahora que el mundo está a salvo, vaya a visitarlo, seria lindo volverlo a ver.

¿En qué me quede?, ¡ah sí!, estaba hablando que sentía preocupación y creo que es por Steve.

Y es que Steve, ha estado muy nostálgico y afligido, varias veces lo he cachado viendo vídeos sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, además también lo he escuchado llorar durante horas, y cuando entro en su habitación lo veo dormido sosteniendo su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

He intentado hablar con el sobre el tema, pero él siempre logra cambiar de tema, o dice que está bien, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Quisiera hacer algo por el pobre.

Bueno, luego pensare en cómo ayudarlo, pero eso tendrá que esperar, pues ahora mismo nos encontramos en una reunión de los vengadores, esperando pues, el director Fury nos reunió diciendo que tenía un anuncio sorpresa.

Mientras esperamos su llegada, cada uno tiene su forma de entretenerse, Stark esta, bueno digamos sonsacando al Doctor Banner, Thor y Steve están hablando sobre las guerras que han librado, y yo estoy acurrucado junto a Natasha, preguntándome, para que nos habrá citado el director Fury.

Fue en ese preciso instante que las puertas de la sala se abrieron, todos a excepción de Tony nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, cuando el Director Fury entro en la sala con su típica cara de Póker, pude notar que al parecer alguien se encontraba atrás de él, como un niño detrás de su madre cuando lo presenta ante unos extraños.

Pero cuando pude ver bien, vi que se trataba de la persona, además de Natasha, que más he amado en el mundo.

Estaba muy feliz que no podía contener mi sonrisa, pero también estaba muy confundido, ¿Qué hacia el en Nueva York?; sin importarme nada más salí de mi asiento y corrí para abrazarlo, mientras le decía

-Kurt

Al parecer él estaba tan sorprendido y emotivo por este repentino reencuentro, que comenzaba a llorar, mientras decía

-Tío Clint.

**Notas del autor: Espero que le haya gustado, me tarde un poco, también quisiera dar las gracias a IJustWantMoreKlaine, por su comentario, y es que cuando hay una historia que no estoy seguro si les va a gustar a la gente, yo me digo que mientras haya alguna persona a la que le guste yo la he de continuar, así que IJustWantMoreKlaine muchas gracias.**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, pero es que últimamente en mi ciudad ha estado lloviendo muy fuerte y se va la luz, por lo que no siempre voy a poder hacerlo. **

**Agradezco su comprensión.**

**-bye**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Una inusual bienvenida:

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Después de que el director Fury entro en la sala, note como un tímido bulto se encontraba atrás de él, pero cuando lo vi bien, vi que se trataba de un muchacho, el cual solo lo puede describir con dos palabras; _un ángel._

Jamás en toda mi vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso, y es que tiene un hermoso cabello castaño, unos ojos divinos que parecen cambiar de color, ese escultural cuerpo en el cual tiene unos músculos bien definidos, una hermosa piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana y unos labios tan carnosos y besables, y usa una ropa tan diferente a la que yo he visto, pero le quedaba tan bien, en especial esos pantalones tan ajustados, que parecen haber sido cosidos a su piel, que ganas tengo de pasar mis manos sobre ese magnífico trasero…espera, ¿qué?

Pero antes de saber que pasaba conmigo, el agente Barton corrió a abrazarlo, pero cuando ese ángel lo abrazo de vuelta sentí como me hervía la sangre, quería tumbar a ese tonto Barton y estar en su lugar abrazando a ese ángel, pero mientras se seguían abrazando la furia me dominaba y apreté mis puños y mis dientes en un intento de detenerme, para no ir y golpear a Barton por atreverse a tocar a ¡MI ÁNGEL!

Pero al parecer no había sido discreto pues todos hasta mi ángel me veían con cara de preocupación, pero Barton seguía abrazándolo, pero ahora de forma protectora, mientras me veía cautelosamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien Capitán?-dijo el director Fury muy cautelosamente.

-Sí, lo siento no sé qué me paso-él solo asintió, pero siendo honesto no sé qué me paso.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Durante el tiempo que mi tío me abrazaba, sentí como todas las preocupaciones que me acongojaban, todos los dolores causados por mis "amigos" y mi padre se desvanecían.

Mi tío Clint tiene ese efecto en mí, y es que desde que murió mi madre, pasaba muchas noches con pesadillas, que ni siquiera mi padre podía calmarme, pero las veces que el tío Clint venia de visita, él solo con abrazarme podía calmarme, al igual que lo había hecho mi madre anteriormente.

Pero entonces cuando volví a la realidad, vi como todos veían preocupados a un hombre, que a mi gusto lucia precioso con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules en los cuales uno podría perderse fácilmente y ese traje que lo hacía lucir tan bien su pecho, que me provocaba pasar mismos por ahí.

Pero cuando note bien él estaba viendo hacia mi dirección y se notaba que estaba realmente furioso y parecía que en cualquier momento podía explotar y golpear a alguien.

Pero por la forma en que mi tío me abrazaba cambio de repente de cariñoso a protector, deduje que era por mí, por lo que se encontraba tan furioso ese hombre…perfecto, no llevo ni un día de que acepte ser héroe y ya uno de mis compañeros ya me odia; bien hecho Hummel, no tienes que hacer nada solo para que la gente te odie y te aborrezca.

* * *

(POVS CLINT)

Tener a Kurt asi de cerca de mí, me hace tan feliz y es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y ahora que por fin volvemos a entrar en contacto, quería saber que había sido de él y más importante aún que hacía en Nueva York y por qué el director Fury lo trajo aquí.

Pero entonces fue en ese instante en el que sentí que alguien nos observaba de manera fija, y cuando levante la vista ahí estaba Steve quien tenía sus puños y dientes apretados mientras nos veía o mejor dicho veía a Kurt de forma furiosa.

Entonces fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta, fue entonces cuando mi ira se encendió, ¡cómo se atreve Steve!, después de preocuparme por él y considerarlo un buen amigo, ¡cómo se atreve a mirar mal a mi sobrino solo por ser homosexual!

Apreté protectoramente a Kurt, para darle a entender que no me importa que seamos amigos, mi familia es lo primero. (Además de Natasha, por supuesto)

Después el director Fury hablo y al parecer eso calmo a Steve quien se veía más manso, asi que procedí a dejar a Kurt y me dirigí a mis amigos y compañeros vengadores.

-Como habrán notado ya, este muchacho que esta junto a mí-dije mientras señalaba a Kurt-se parece a mí y eso es por qué este muchacho cuyo nombre es Kurt Hummel, es mi sobrino.

En cuanto pronuncie lo último, voltee para ver la expresión de Steve y lo que vi me dejo muy confundido, y es que el lucia muy relajado y hasta feliz, me pregunto qué quiere él con mi sobrino.

Pero como siempre Stark, no podía mantenerse al margen de nada.

-Y dinos Clint, ¿qué hace él aquí?, ¿acaso su mami lo extravió? o ¿acaso ella te lo mando porque ya no lo aguanta?-dijo con su tono sarcástico burlón patentado.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Kurt se me adelanto.

-No señor Stark, ella ya está muerta, asi que ella ya no tiene que aguantarme más-lo dijo con tono sin emoción.

Después de esa contestación, todos incluidos Steve, el director Fury lo miramos con cara de enojo y solo Bruce lo vio con cara de decepción, que al parecer le afecto a Stark.

* * *

(POVS TONY)

Todo el mundo me conoce como Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, filántropo, playboy quien también es Ironman, pero también tengo una categoría que muchos medios de comunicación me han dado y debo decirles que es cierto, aparte de todo eso soy un idiota de primera.

Y es que quiera o no siempre término hiriendo a las personas que me importan; y a las que no... también.

Además cuando hice esa broma, era solo para ver que intenciones tenía ese muchacho, para nada me esperaba esa respuesta que dio.

La cual provoco que todos los demás me vieran con ganas de sacarme los ojos, pero esa no fue la mirada que me afecto, sino fue la de mi amado Bruce.

Y es que cuando estábamos solos, incluso antes de ser pareja nos la pasábamos en el laboratorio además de hacer ciencia, y lanzándonos arándonos, también la pasábamos platicando sobre nuestras vidas, y es por eso que logramos acercarnos tanto como lo estábamos ahora.

Pero en una de esas platicas, Bruce me conto que cuando tenía 8 años su padre era alcohólico y solía golpear a su madre todo el tiempo, pero que en una de sus borracheras él la golpeo tanto que ella murió esa misma noche.

Fue esa la razón por la que a su padre lo mandaron a la cárcel y Bruce se fue a un hogar para niños maltratados o de la calle; además esa también es la razón por la cual él detesta el alcohol.

Fue entonces que cuando Kurt, me dio esa contestación y vi la decepción en los ojos de Bruce, de mi amado Bruce, sabía que la había cagado.

Tenía que arreglar esto como diera lugar, pero sabía que no sería fácil, tendría que empezar disculpándome con Kurt, y luego tendría una seria charla con Bruce.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Fue todo lo que le dije sabiendo que no había otra cosa que pudiera decir que cambiara esta situación; Kurt solo asintió sin voltearme a ver, lo cual yo comprendía totalmente.

* * *

(POVS CLINT)

Luego de esa disculpa, se escuchaba un silencio muy incómodo, solo acallado por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, e ignorado por las miradas de odio hacia Stark; pero entonces el director Fury hablo.

-Bien, como ya el agente Barton dijo Kurt es su sobrino, pero no vino a visitar a su tío-entonces yo voltee a ver a Kurt, quien solo aparto la mirada-vino para ser un miembro más de los Vengadores.

-¡¿QUE?!

**Notas del autor: Hola, esta historia me ha inspirado bastante por lo que es muy probable que mañana y pasado actualice. Y IJustWantMoreKlaine quisiera decirte que tu idea me encanto y la voy a hacer, pero todo va ser eventual.**

**-bye**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Diferencia de ideas:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Grito muy fuerte mi tío Clint, al parecer no podía creer lo que el señor Fury había dicho.

-Dije que el señor Hummel es ahora miembro en prueba de los Vengadores.

Pero antes de que el pudiera replicarle, le interrumpí diciendo

-¿Qué quiere decir con miembro en prueba?

-Bueno, no creerías que te harías miembro sin pasar por una prueba, ¿verdad?-dijo con tono condescendiente.

-No es eso, sino que usted me dijo que me habían estado manteniendo el ojo encima, por lo que ya sabe lo hábil que puedo ser, por lo que sin el ánimo de ofender, pero esta prueba me parece una mierda, además de una total falta de respeto hacia mis habilidades-dije con tono ofendido.

En ese instante todos me veían atónitos a excepción del señor Stark quien me miraba con agrado y… ¿orgullo?, mientras decía

-Así se habla Hummel.

Todos, voltearon a ver al señor a Stark, con excepción del señor Fury, quien solo lo ignoro.

-No pongo en duda sus habilidades, señor Hummel, solo es una prueba para comprobar que está preparado para luchar con enemigos más fuertes.

Quería decir algo, pero el señor Fury me interrumpió.

-No es lo mismo dejar noqueado a un grupo de futbolistas homofóbicos, que a verdaderos villanos, asesinos, etc. ¿o me equivoco señor Hummel?

-Ok-dije refunfuñando, pues si tenía razón, pero no tenia derecho a decirlo como si fuera un retrasado mental.

-Está bien, entonces estas son tus órdenes. Mañana a las 600 horas empezara la prueba, lleva ropa cómoda y nada más, no será necesario el uso de armas.

-Está bien.

Entonces el señor Fury, se fue dejándome a merced de estos súper héroes.

* * *

-Bueno Hummel, ya que pareces que vas a estar por un tiempo ordenare que te preparen un cuarto.

-Gracias señor Stark, pero no tiene que molestarse.

-No es ninguna molestia, además cualquiera que se enfrente de esa manera a Fury es amigo mío.

Yo solo asentí sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-Buen trabajo, hijo de Hummel–decía un hombre rubio baste alto y muy fuerte, creo que su nombre es Thor, entonces me dio una palmada en el hombro, la cual sorprendentemente no me dolió.

-Gracias.

Entonces en ese instante el hombre con cabello rizado y lentes se me acerco ofreciéndome la mano, y yo la acepte, pero por alguna razón toda, incluidos el señor Stark parecían sorprendidos de esta acción.

-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias, señor….

-Banner, Bruce Banner.

-Gracias, señor Banner.

-Doctor Banner, señor Hummel-decía el Señor Stark interrumpiéndonos, pero el doctor Banner, solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-No le hagas caso, y…buena suerte.

Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de volver con el señor Stark y…tomar su mano. Ja, eso no es algo que uno se esperaría del gran mujeriego Tony Stark.

En fin, la siguiente persona acercarse fue esa señoría pelirroja, de traje negro y ese labial sumamente rojo y en ese instante supe de quien se trataba.

-Bueno, es pero que le vaya bien en la prueba señor Hummel.

-Gracias, señorita Romanoff.

Ella solo levanto la ceja expectante.

-Se quien es, porque mi tío me contaba muchas historias sobre ustedes.

-Enserio-decía muy interesada.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, mi tío Clint hablo.

-Está bien fue suficiente-decía con voz muy seria-Por favor retírense todos, excepto tu Kurt.

Entonces todos procedieron a irse, dejándome a mi tío y a mí solos.

* * *

(POVS CLINT)

No podía creer lo que el director Fury había dicho, o sea yo estaba pensando en que Kurt se nos uniera en uno o dos años, todavía es muy joven; además no quiero que por estar en los Vengadores deje a su Familia y amigos de lado, tal y como yo hice cuando me uní a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Quería replicarle, pero Kurt me interrumpió, porque al parecer no sabía nada de la prueba.

Pero luego me sentí tanto aliviado como preocupado cuando el director Fury dijo, que Kurt entraría solo si pasaba una prueba, me sentía aliviado pues si no pasaba podría intentarlo más tarde cuando estuviera listo, y preocupado, porque cuando yo hice las pruebas para ingresar a S.H.I.E.L.D. fue bastante duro y no quiero que Kurt pase por lo mismo.

Pero lo que no vi venir fue cuando Kurt le contesto con esa falta de respeto hacia el director Fury, y terminando totalmente ofendido como si le hubieran dicho lo peor del mundo. Una respuesta que solo esperaría de Stark, quien por supuesto lo vitoreo.

Después de eso, el director Fury procedió a explicarle a Kurt el porqué de la prueba, pero cuando dijo algo de que Kurt enfrento a unos deportistas homofóbicos, mi corazón se llenó de orgullo, al saber que mi sobrino si se daba a respetar y no dejaba que lo pisotearan.

En fin, el director Fury procedió a irse, y yo quería hablar con Kurt, pero de pronto todos mis compañeros vengadores (a excepción de Steve) decidieron a darle las felicitaciones, el que más me dejo sorprendido fue el doctor Banner, pues no es muy social que digamos.

Pero cuando Kurt, le toco ser felicitado por Natasha, este empezó a comentarle sobre que yo hablaba con el de ella. Y le puse fin diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él a solas, pues si necesitaba hablar con él y además por qué no podía permitir que me siguiera avergonzando enfrente de Natasha.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, tome aire preparándome para tener esta charla.

-Kurt, en estos momentos, quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso más adelante. En este momento solo quisiera saber una cosa.

-¿Y que sería Tío?-dijo bastante tímido.

-Bueno no lo sé, ah ya se. Quisiera saber por qué rayos aceptaste la propuesta de Fury de unirte a los vengadores.

-Si no me quieres aquí solo dilo-decía Kurt bastante herido, lo cual hacia que todo el enojo y la ira que sentía se evaporara en segundos para ser remplazados por culpa.

-No es eso Kurt, yo que más daría para tenerte lo más cerca de mí.

-¿En serio?-decía sin poder creer mis palabras.

-Por supuesto-dije mientras lo abrazaba-Kurt tu eres lo más importante para mí en el mundo, y es por eso que no quería que te nos unieras sino hasta que tuvieras unos años más, cuando tuvieras más madures.

-¡Pero soy maduro!-replico Kurt.

-Lo se Kurt, siempre has sido bastante maduro para tu edad, pero no es solo eso sino que…

-Si no, ¿qué?

-Si no, que tú eres lo único que queda de mi familia, y no quisiera perderte por unirte a los vengadores.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tío Clint, es más te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?-pregunte confundido.

-Sí, mira si no llegara a pasar la prueba te prometo que dentro de unos años, o hasta que tú digas que estoy listo lo vuelvo a intentar y si logro pasarla, te juro que tendré cuidado y no pondré ni ami ni a nadie en peligro.

-Está bien, te creo, pero Kurt…

-¿Qué?-al ver sus ojos, los cuales me recordaban a mi hermana, simplemente creí en el y sabía que nada podía salir mal, o eso esperaba yo.

-Nada-entonces no separarnos-Bueno mañana va a ser un día bastante agitado, por lo que debes descansar, ahora te llevo a tu habitación y más al rato te llamo para comer.

-Está bien

Entonces procedí a tomar sus maletas, y le pregunte a JARVIS donde se encontraba la habitación, y Kurt se veía fascinado por la IA de Tony, entonces una vez que llegamos a su habitación, la cual por cierto estaba a unos metros de la de Steve. Empezamos, bueno él empezó a sacar sus cosa, yo le quise ayudar, pero él dijo que estaba bien, y que él podía solo, yo solo asentí antes de irme de ahí.

Una vez que salí de esa habitación me dirigí a la habitación de Steve, tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar con él.

**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, mañana actualizare y sabremos que para con Kurt y su nuevo hogar, además también sabremos de que querrá hablar Clint con Steve.**

**Bueno no leemos pronto. Y IJustWantMoreKlaine te deseo un Feliz día del amigo a ti también :)**

**-bye**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Sentimientos confusos:

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Luego de que el agente Barton, nos pidió abandonar la sala para tener un momento privado con mi ángel; el cual debo decir que luce precioso y aún más adorable cuando está nervioso.

¿Pero qué demonios está mal conmigo?

No debería tener esos sentimientos por otro hombre. Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho y se supone que a los hombres les atraen las mujeres no otros hombres.

Y aunque los tiempos hayan cambiado y ahora las parejas del mismo sexo puedan tomarse de la mano al igual que lo hacen Stark y el doctor Banner. Todavía siento que si le pidiera una cita a un hombre sería incorrecto e inmoral, y bueno eso es lo que estado sintiendo desde que tengo 15 años.

Las dudas se pasean por mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar bien, lo mejor sería hablar con alguien que esté dispuesto a escucharme y darme su opinión imparcial sobre esto y ya sé quién es el hombre perfecto para el puesto.

* * *

(POVS BRUCE)

Después de que el agente Barton nos pidió, bueno nos exigió salir de la sala para hablar con su sobrino a solas, sentí como alguien me dio un golpecito para llamar mi atención.

Cuando voltee a ver vi que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers alias El Capitán América. Quien lucía bastante incómodo, mientras su cara tenía un color rojo.

Pero antes de que me dijera que era lo que quería, Tony hizo su aparición.

-Hey amor, que te parece si volvemos al laboratorio y hacemos algo de ciencia-decía mientras me abrazaba por detrás de mi espalda.

Iba responderle cuando Tony noto la cara incómoda y roja de Steve.

-¿Pasa algo Capitán?, luces como si tus padres te acabaran hablar sobre sexo.

Este comentario solo lo hizo enrojecer aún más.

-No… no es nada de eso-dijo demasiado rápido y con la voz un poco chillona, la cual hizo levantar una ceja a Tony-es solo, que...yo…bueno…quería preguntarle algo al doctor Banner. A SOLAS-dijo recalcando mucho la última frase, que sin ofender a mi novio si se la merece.

-Está bien Capitán, aquí le presto a mi hombre-iba a replicar algo, cuando Tony me interrumpió-solo asegúrese de devolvérmelo dentro de una hora, tenemos una charla pendiente-decía con tono mucho más serio, yo solo asentí.

-Nos vemos amor-decía mientras me besaba por detrás del cuello y me abrazaba más fuertemente.

-Adiós.

Una vez que Tony se había ido, voltee a Steve quien aún lucia incómodo.

-Está bien Steve, ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Bueno, pero antes de decirle, podemos hablar en un lugar, ya sabe…más privado.

-Está bien-dije algo confundido.

Una vez que llegamos a su cuarto, él muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y luego él cerró una vez que estuvimos dentro, voltee alrededor de su habitación contemplando el estilo de los 40, un trabajo el cual Tony hizo para que Steve se sintiera un poco más cómodo en su estancia en la Torre Stark.

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Cuando estuvimos dentro de mi habitación, estaba muy nervioso, pues nunca antes había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Bucky y él era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que averiguar que pasaba conmigo, asi que armándome de valor mire al doctor quien admiraba la decoración de mi cuarto.

-Mire doctor Banner…

-Por favor Steve hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, llámame Bruce.

-Está bien, Bruce, tengo un problema-el solo me miro expectante-acerca de mi…

-¿Si?

-Orientaciónsexual-termine rápidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perdón, pero no te entendí nada.

Tomando aire muy profundamente para calmarme le dije

-Orientación sexual.

El doctor Banner, perdón…Bruce, no había dicho nada después de que dije eso, la verdad no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-Está bien, ¿cuál es el problema?-decía muy lentamente mientras me miraba a los ojos con mucha cautela.

-Es que… vera…desde que tenía 15 años he estado experimentando…cierta clase de…atracción hacia personas de…mí….mismo...sexo.-termine sin verlo sintiendo un calor que recorría toda mi cara.

-Oh Steve-decía con un tono ¿cariñoso?-ser gay u homosexual no es nada de qué preocuparse, y mucho menos avergonzarse.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento asi todo el tiempo?-decía sin verlo todavía.

-¿Así como, Steve?-decía Bruce con tono confundido.

-Avergonzado.

-¿Por qué crees que te sientes avergonzado?-dijo Bruce, provocandome ira.

-¡Bueno si lo supiera no estaría hablando con usted, medicucho de segunda!

Termine gritándole, por la frustración que sentía, pero cuando termine, me sentí muy culpable.

-Lo siento mucho Bruce, es que solo estoy...-entonces puse mis manos sobre mi cara muy frustrado-cansado, estoy tan cansado de sentirme así solo por ser diferente.

-Está bien Steve, es normal que te sientes así créeme, pero antes hay algo que yo quisiera preguntarte-yo solo asentí en respuesta-quisiera saber si toda esta platica, ¿se deba a la llegada del sobrino de Clint?

En ese momento sentí como mi cara por quincuagésima vez en el día se ponía roja.

-¿Se refiere a Kurt…que diga el señor Hummel?

-Si-decía mientras me miraba con una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno tal vez un poco.

-¿Un poco?-dijo Bruce no convencido.

-Está bien mucho.

-¿Y tú…ya sabes…te gusta?

-Si-dije casi susurrando.

-Steve, mírame.

Yo voltee a verlo lentamente.

-Steve, la verdad, ¿quisieras que él y tu…fueran algo más que compañeros, no lo sé quizá novios?

-No lo sé-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de frustración.

-Ven aquí.

Yo solo obedecí, entonces sentí sus brazos rodeándome en un cálido abrazo, yo solo deje que todo lo que tenía saliera, gritos, lágrimas, toda mi frustración y toda mi furia, mientras Bruce susurraba en mi oído palabras reconfortantes.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, nos separamos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-decía, mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Yo solo asentí.

-Qué bueno Steve, ¿quieres que continuemos o seguimos en otro momento?

-Creo que otro momento sería lo mejor, ahora mismo me encuentro muy agotado.

-Está bien.-Diciendo eso Bruce se alejó de mí y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de darme una última mirada y decirme.

-Recuerda Steve, ser diferente es lo que te hace fuerte. No lo olvides.

Y diciendo esto se fue dejándome solo.

Entonces volteé a ver el reloj y me di cuenta que apenas eran las 12 de la tarde, por lo que todavía faltaban 3 horas antes de que comiéramos por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería dormirme un rato.

Cuando me desperté, bueno en realidad cuando JARVIS me despertó me sentí mucho mejor, tal vez debería tener otra charla con Bruce.

Pero entonces JARVIS me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señor Rogers, quisiera pedirle un favor.

-¿De qué se trata JARVIS?-pregunte confundido.

-Bueno el señor Stark me ordeno que cualquier cosa que le pasara al señor Hummel, se la reportara a usted inmediatamente.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunte confundido, _¿por qué de Stark le daría una orden asi a su Inteligencia Artificial?_

Pero de pronto capte la idea, si JARVIS me estaba diciendo esto era porque Kurt estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kurt?

-El señor Hummel está teniendo pesadillas, señor Rogers.

-Gracias por avisarme JARVIS.

Y sin esperar su respuesta salí de mi habitación corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la de mi ángel. Cuando llegue, recordé que yo no tenía el código de acceso, pero por suerte JARVIS me abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro me quede impresionado por la rapidez en la que mi ángel había decorado su cuarto, en fin me acerque hacia donde él se encontraba.

Cuando lo vi, sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos, él estaba todo sudado, con los ojos enrojecido de tanto llorar aferrándose a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual me recordó muchas de las noches en que me paso lo mismo.

Entonces sabiendo lo horrible que se sentían las pesadillas, lo moví lentamente para que despertara, pero no funcionaba lo único que hacía era que gritara más fuerte.

-Ángel, despierta por favor-dije mientras lo sacudía, no tan suavemente.

Al parecer esto funciono, porque logro despertar, pero cuando lo hizo se asustó por que empezó a querer alejarse de mí, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más frenética.

-Kurt cálmate, soy yo Steve.

Al parecer eso funciono, por qué el empezó a acercarse hacia mi lentamente, muy temerosamente y una vez que por fin estuvo cerca me dio una abrazo, el cual yo correspondí al instante.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos, pero nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, en ese momento cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, le dije

-¿Puedo?

Kurt solo asintió, entonces poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto y entonces nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo.

Al principio el beso era dulce y casto pero después de unos segundos, sentimos como la temperatura subía, y cuando sentí su legua rozando mis labios pidiendo acceso, no pude pensar nada más que en abrir mi boca.

En ese momento el beso fue cargado de una pasión y un erotismo que jamás haya experimentado en toda mi vida, y esperaba que Kurt tampoco lo hubiera hecho hasta ahora. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por tener el control la una de la otra a través de nuestras bocas.

Me sentía tan estupendamente bien, asi todos nuestros cuerpos juntos, rozándose el uno con el otro y conectados solo con nuestras bocas, y esperaba que muy pronto que con nuestros corazones también.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió fuertemente, sacándonos de nuestro trance, y dejando a Kurt sumamente petrificado, pero cuando vi la persona de quien se trataba, muy furiosamente dije

-Stark.

**Notas del autor: Lo primero que tengo que decir es ¡WOW!, en serio yo no esperaba que le gustara a bastante gente este fic, pero como sea les quiero dar las gracias a quienes me siguen y me escriben sus comentarios. También quiero pedir una disculpas por la tardanza :( , pero tuve ciertos imprevistos, pero se los voy a recompensar, voy a actualizar toda la semana. Hasta entonces.**

**-bye**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Tiempo de reflexión:

* * *

(POVS TONY)

Luego de que a Barton y Hummel los dejáramos en la sala de reuniones, decidí que era hora de arreglar las cosas, empezaría con mi Bruce y luego procedería con Hummel.

Después salir, observe como cada vengador tomaba su propio camino, Thor se fue a su habitación compartida con Jane, Natasha se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento que diseñe, después de que los Vengadores se instalaran en la Torre Stark. Así que los únicos quedamos afueras de la sala, éramos Steve, Bruce y por supuesto yo mismo.

En fin, cuando me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba mi Bruce quien curiosamente se encontraba hablando con Steve, lo cual debo decirles me dio mucho gusto, pues desde que Bruce se mudó a la Torre Stark, él permanecía asilado de todo el mundo en nuestros laboratorios, todos a excepción de mí.

Y eso me alegra, pero ahora mismo ocupo hacer las cosas bien con mi novio, así que despreocupadamente, me acerco detrás de Bruce y lo envuelvo con mis brazos, pero como siempre mi boca me traiciona

-Hey amor, que te parece si volvemos al laboratorio y hacemos algo de ciencia.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera sido perfecto esta frase, pero ahora mismo simplemente era estúpido de mi parte decirlo, pero antes de que Bruce me respondiera note algo raro en Steve y le dije

-¿Pasa algo Capitán?, luces como si tus padres te acabaran hablar sobre sexo.

Con solo ver como su cara se volvía cada vez roja sabía que mi misión estaba casi cumplida.

-No…no es nada de eso-dijo Steve, demasiado rápido con voz chillante, lo cual me intrigo bastante- es solo, que...yo…bueno…quería preguntarle algo al doctor Banner. A SOLAS-me dejo muy en claro el a solas, lo cual siendo franco si me esperaba y me merecía.

-Está bien Capitán, aquí le presto a mi hombre-pero cuando vi que Bruce iba a intervenir, lo interrumpí diciendo muy seriamente-solo asegúrese de devolvérmelo dentro de una hora, tenemos una charla pendiente-Bruce solo asintió, sabiendo de que tendríamos que hablar.

-Nos vemos amor-le dije mientras le besaba por detrás del cuello y lo abrazaba más fuerte, queriendo no dejarlo ir, pero al notar la incomodidad del Capitán, me fui.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio, la verdad no hice nada, solo llegue al espacio donde Bruce hace sus experimentos y cogí su bata de laboratorio y simplemente la olí aspirando el olor de mi amado.

Luego de unos segundos empecé a recordar cómo nos hicimos pareja.

_-Flashback-_

_-Tony, ¿sigues ahí?-decía Bruce mientras entraba a mi lado del laboratorio._

_-Sí, ¿acaso no me ves?, para ser un genio eres bastante estúpido._

_-Tony, debes dejarla ir-dijo eso, antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a mí._

_-¿Dejar ir a quién?-me hice el desentendido._

_-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-rayos, atrapado-sé que te duele que te haya dejado Pepper, pero esta no es la respuesta Tony._

_-Por mucho que me gustaría tener una charla contigo acerca de mi vida personal, creo que será para otro día.-dije intentando eludirlo._

_-Tony_

_-Bruce._

_-Tony_

_-Bruce_

_-¡Tony!_

_-¡Bruce!_

_-¡YA BASTA TONY!- grito Bruce bastante molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para que el Hulk a haga su aparición. Después de unos segundos trato de tranquilizarse y cuando por fin lo hizo me miro a los ojos y me dijo_

_-Mira Tony, yo te considero una de las pocas personas en que puedo confiar plenamente, por favor, confía en mí también._

_-Está bien.-dije resignándome-pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enloquecer._

_Bruce me dio una mirada confusa pero acepto._

_-Bruce, tu sabes que yo no soy precisamente la persona más "fiel" de todo el mundo._

_-¡No me digas!-dijo sarcástico, lo cual me hizo sacar una carcajada._

_-Pero ya enserio Bruce, cuando yo estaba con Pepper-note como se tensó un poco ante la mención de aquella mujer…interesante-yo de verdad…de verdad intenté serle lo más fiel que Tony Stark podía ofrecer._

_-Creo que ya se para dónde va esto._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, de seguro tuviste una aventurilla por ahí y la señorita Potts te descubrió._

_-¡Tan poco crees de mí!-dije falsamente indignado-¡debo decir que esto es una verdadera ofensa Doctor Banner!-Bruce solo rio, lo cual me hizo sonreír._

_-Entonces dígame señor Stark, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-decía en tono de broma._

_Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, al parecer Bruce noto que era un tema delicado, pero antes de que se disculpara le interrumpí diciendo_

_-Me enamore de otra persona._

_Eso produjo otro silencio, y puedo decir con certeza que es el silencio más incómodo de toda mi vida._

_-¿De quién?-pregunto Bruce, casi susurrando mientras nuestros rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros separados._

_Esto es todo, es ahora o nunca._

_-De ti._

_Me acerque lentamente y puse mis labios en los suyos, lo primero que espere fue que me empujara y me gritara que me alejara de él, lo que no espere fue que él me besara de vuelta y dios besa tan bien, luego sentí su lengua paseándose contra mis labios pidiendo acceso el cual yo di casi inmediatamente._

_Cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y entrar en contacto con la mía, se sentía como lo más excitante y más perfecto que jamás haya sentido en todo el mundo._

_Después de varios minutos las cosas comenzaron a calentarse, Bruce despego sus labios de los míos, justo cuando iba a replicar, los volví a sentir pero ahora en mi cuello, ¡dios!, esto do lo que podía pensar cuando sentí como me succionaba la piel, después de unos minutos Bruce procedió a quitarme la camisa y bajo lentamente hacia mi pecho, dejando chupetones a su paso, lo cual debo decir que disfrute mucho._

_Luego, me levante y procedí a hacerle lo que me acababa de hacer, primero comencé dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello los cuales hicieron que Bruce soltara varios gemidos los cuales solo me excitaron más._

_Le quite la camisa, arrancándole los botones, lo cual debo decir produjo un gruñido por parte de Bruce._

_-Tranquilo grandulón, te comprare otra, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos._

_Pero cuando intente volver a acercarme, Bruce se alejó de mí._

_-Bruce, si es por la camisa ya te dije que…_

_-No es la camisa Tony._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Qué soy para ti Tony?-decía mientras me veía fijamente en los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bruce?-pregunte confundido_

_-Que si soy solamente una cosa de una noche o algo más-decía casi susurrando._

_-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-dije suspirando._

_-Si-decía demasiado bajo y muy triste para mi gusto._

_-Para mí Tony Stark, tu Bruce Banner-dije mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías-significas y significaras siempre más que noche, tu eres la única persona que sabe lo que es sufrir por las consecuencias de sus acciones-él bajo su vista-pero eres una persona fuerte y el único que tiene un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como el mío y si, tu significas para mi algo más que un amigo-decía un poco lloroso, esta es la razón por la que no me gusta exteriorizar mis sentimientos._

_-Eso significa que…_

_-Cálmese señor prisas, para ya voy-dije mientras lo volvía a besar._

_-También eres la única persona con la cual yo puedo ser el verdadero Tony Stark, no la pantalla que los medios de comunicación han creado, y es por todo eso que quiero preguntarte; Bruce Banner, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?_

_Entonces sentí como sus labios se juntaban con los míos en un beso dulce y casto, pero lleno de mucha pasión._

_-Eso responde a tu pregunta-decía muy sonriente._

_-Claro, pero quisiera oírlo de tus labios._

_-Sí, Tony, si me gustaría ser tu novio._

_-Que bien-dije mientras lo abrazaba-bueno, ¿ahora qué?_

_-Podríamos ir a dormir-luego se acercó a mi oído y sensualmente dijo-juntos._

_-Genial-dije muy sonriente._

_-Pero solo es a dormir Tony._

_-¿Por qué me torturas así Brucie?-dije haciendo un puchero._

_-Eres adorable-dijo Bruce sonriente._

_-Lo sé-entonces volví a besar sus labios._

_Cuando nos dormimos, si solo dormimos, debo decir que tuve la mejor noche de sueño de todas. Al día siguiente cuando desperté y vi su cara sonriente, nuestros cuerpos juntos con nuestras manos entrelazadas supe solo una cosa, me estaba enamorando._

_-Fin de flashback-_

Entonces de repente sentí unos brazos que me envolvían por detrás y un beso en mi sien.

-¿Estas bien Tony?

-Ahora que estas aquí sí.

-Bien, creo que es hora de nuestra charla.

**Notas del autor: Lamento la tardanza pero es que no me encontraba inspirado, pero ahora lo estoy y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. Los siguientes capítulos serán cruciales para la relación Kurt/Steve.**

**-bye**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

De charlas y disculpas:

* * *

(POVS BRUCE)

Después de salir del cuarto de Steve sentí una sensación de tristeza mezclada con melancolía, pobre Steve ha sufrido tanto, espero poder ayudarlo.

En ese momento me acorde de mi charla pendiente con Tony, voltee a ver al reloj y exactamente acababa de pasar una hora de mi charla con Steve, lo mejor sería era volver con Tony al laboratorio, pues cuando se impacienta tiende a cometer locuras.

Una vez que llegue, note como Tony sostenía mi bata abrazándola, ese hombre puede parecer un tipo arrogante que no se preocupa por nadie más que por él mismo, pero yo sé que por dentro él es todo lo contrario, además de ser súper tierno y detallista.

Y por esas razones por las es que lo amo tanto. Amor, es tan raro esa palabra en mi vocabulario yes que después del incidente de Hulk, jamás pensé que pudiera amar de nuevo, pero como siempre Tony logra lo imposible.

Hablando de Tony todavía sigue sentado en el suelo abrazando mi bata, asi que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible me acerque detrás de él y lo envolví con mis brazos mientras le bese la sien.

-¿Estas bien Tony?-pregunte intentado ocultar mi preocupación.

-Ahora que estas aquí si.-solo de escuchar esas palabras tenía ganas de llorar.

Quise besarlo, pero entonces recordé la razón por la cual estábamos en el laboratorio, y no era precisamente para hacer experimentos.

-Bien, creo que es hora de nuestra charla.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

* * *

(POVS TONY)

-¿En que estabas pensando amor?

Cuando Bruce dijo esas palabras me que estupefacto, pero luego me salió una sonrisa que no pude esconder.

-Brucie, ¿me acabas de llamar amor?

-¿Te molesto?, perdón no volverá a suceder…

Pero antes de que continuara disculpándose lo calle dándole un beso en los labios, el cual debo decir que le gustó mucho. Duramos un rato besándonos hasta que el maldito oxigeno nos hizo falta.

-Sabes puedes llamarme amor cuando quieras-sonreí al ver el rostro sonrojado de Bruce, es tan lindo.

Después de eso se produjo un cómodo silencio, el cual no quería pero debía terminar.

-Entonces…. ¿estás listo para hablar?

-Si-dijo en un tono más seco y con poca emoción.

-En primer lugar, quiero decirte que tanto a ti como a Kurt les debo una disculpa, nunca en ningún momento fue mi intención lastimarlo a él y mucho menos a ti.

Tome un poco de aire y pensé en que decir, pues no quiero volver a meter la pata, si lo hiciera Bruce no me perdonaría jamás.

-Sé que fue poco inteligente de mi parte tocar un tema tan sensible como lo son los padres, y más por lo que te paso con el bastardo de tu padre-Bruce solo desvió la mirada-Y solo el hecho de saber que te herí me mata, en serio me mata mucho, así que antes de pedirte que antes de que hables, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en toda mi maldita vida, pero si quieres dejarme créeme que lo entenderé.

Después de que termine me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, entonces sentí los brazos de Bruce envolverme en un abrazo, sentí miedo al pensar que esta podría ser la última vez que él lo hiciera.

Entonces Bruce procedió a verme a los ojos y dijo

-Primero que nada, tengo que decirte Tony que es muy hombre de tu parte admitir tus errores y querer enmendar las cosas-entonces suspiro-pero si debo ser honesto, me lastimaste un poco al decir esas cosas, no por el hecho de burlarte del muchacho sino por hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias que tus actos podrían ocasionar-en ese momento cerré mis ojos, esperando el momento en que todo acabaría-pero no puedo estar enojado contigo por eso, pues esa manera de tuya de actuar, es una de las razones por las cuales te amo.

* * *

(POVS BRUCE)

Tony se encontraba viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión que hacía era tan graciosa que simplemente no tenía precio, este momento seria épico, el momento en que Tony Stark se quedó sin palabras, pero entonces recordé la razón por la que se puso así en primer lugar.

-Tony, no quise eh…quiero decir si…quiero decir….

-Tú…

-Tony por favor no digas nada más.

-Tú...¿me…amas?

-Por favor Tony…

-¿Me amas?

-Si Tony, yo realmente te amo.

Después decir esas palabras espere que me dijera que nos tomáramos un tiempo o alguna de esas frases para terminar, o simplemente que él se riera de mí, mientras me decía que él seguía amando a Pepper y yo solo era una distracción temporal, espere todo eso, lo que no espere fue que me besara.

* * *

(POVS TONY)

Alegría, no eso es muy poco; felicidad, no también le falta emoción, sea como se llame me siento como si todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he tenido durante toda mi vida se aleja y desapareciera para siempre. Simplemente no puedo creer que Bruce me ame, siempre tuve el temor que un día se diera cuenta de que estar conmigo es el peor error de su vida y él se alejara de mí, ahora ese miedo me parece absurdo, al saber que él en verdad me ama.

Sin desaprovechar otro momento me lance hacia él y comencé a besarlo con toda la pasión que había en mi interior, después de unos segundos Bruce correspondió mi beso, entonces de pronto Bruce nos separó.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunte confundido.

-Si-dijo susurrando, evitando mirarme.

-Vamos Brucie, dime que pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa y solo una cosa.

-¿Y que sería?

-Quiero saber que rayos significo ese beso, ¿era una disculpa por no sentir lo mismo que yo? o ¿es acaso tu forma de decir que esto se acabó?

No podía creer que Bruce creyera que no lo amara, y mucho menos puedo creer que yo pudiera terminar con él.

-Bruce-dije mientras agarraba sus manos con las mías-ese beso significo que yo también te amo.

-¿En serio?-dijo con tanta esperanza que lo único que pude hacer fue volverlo a besar, afortunadamente esta vez no fue Bruce sino la necesidad del maldito oxigeno la que nos obligó a separarnos.

-Eso respondió a tu pregunta-dije sin aliento.

-Sí, pero creo que no estoy del todo convencido-dijo haciendo la voz más sexy que jamás haya oído.

Entonces comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente sin darnos cuenta del mundo exterior, nuestros besos empezaron hacerse cada vez más exigentes, entonces sentimos como la temperatura se elevaba, ambos comenzamos a quitar la camisa del otro, cuando nos la sacamos sentí como Bruce baja desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho dejándome chupetones a su paso, pero cuando llego a mis abdominales, sentí su mano se adentraba en terreno peligroso.

En realidad no quería que parara pero yo se lo importante que es el aspecto sexual a Bruce, y no quisiera que por la calentura hiciera algo para lo cual no es listo.

-Bru...u…ce-dije entre gemidos

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hace…es?-dije temblando cuando sentí que desabrocho mi pantalones y dejo mi miembro al aire.

-Mostrándote cuanto te amo.

-¿Es...sstas ss...eguro?

-Tan seguro como que te amo.

Sin decir una palabra más sentí su boca en mi miembro, me sentía en el paraíso, siempre supe que Bruce era hábil usando la boca, pero jamás pensé que lo fuera para esto…bueno realmente si me lo imagine, pero no creía que tendría la oportunidad de corroborarlo, y sí que me lo corroboro y de qué manera.

Cuando termino sentí uno de los orgasmos más fuerte que haya sentido en mi vida, cuando voltee a ver a Bruce y vi cubierta su cara de mi esencia, sentí como me volví a poner duro, al notar esto Bruce dijo muy burlonamente

-Tan rápido te recuperaste

-Es tu culpa amor, eres tan sexy.

-Ok, como digas-dijo volteándose para que lo no viera todo sonrojado-¿qué te parece si vamos a dormir un rato?

-Está bien, pero que hay de tu problema.

-¿problema?-entonces se dio cuenta de su incomodidad de su entrepierna-no te preocupes, será para la próxima.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto, si es nuestro, que puedo decir es no puedo estar alejado de él. En fin cuando entramos levante a Bruce de estilo de novia y lo deje en la cama, para luego unirme a él, abrazándolo.

* * *

Estaba descansando muy bien, cuando JARVIS hizo su presciencia, hablando figurativamente.

-Señor.

-¿Qué pasa JARVIS?

-No estoy seguro si le interesa saber, pero al parecer el señor Hummel parece tener pesadillas.

Mmm…interesante, tal vez era hora de hacer mi buena obra del día, claro además de salvar al mundo,

-JARVIS, quiero que a partir de ahora todo lo que le pase al señor Hummel se lo reportes al Capitán de forma inmediata.

-Como diga Señor.

En ese momento sentí como el calor que sentía junto a mi cuerpo desparecía, al parecer Bruce se despertó.

-¿Qué planeas Tony?

-¿De qué hablas?-dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Primero que nada, eres adorable cuando hablas así, pero ya enserio no crees que esto podría terminar muy mal.

-¿Que sabes tú?

-No se dé que hablas-mmm…interesante, Bruce sabe algo que yo no.

-Ya sabes de la relación Hummel-Rogers.

-Tony te lo ruego, por favor no vayas a intervenir.

Pero antes de que le respondiera JARVIS hablo

-Señor, el señor Rogers acaba de salir de su cuarto con rumbo a la habitación del señor Hummel, ¿quiere que le dé acceso a su cuarto?

-Hazlo JARVIS.

Entonces sentí la mirada de Bruce.

-Está bien me atrapaste, sé que algo pasa entre esos dos y solo quiero adelantar las cosas.

-Tony solo se han conocido un par de horas, ¿no crees que estas apresurándote?

-Como sea, voy a ver como están los tortolitos.

-Bien Tony hazlo que quieras, pero por favor ten cuidado con lo que haces.

-Está bien.

Sin saber a qué se refería Bruce salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Hummel. Una vez que entre vi como esos dos se separaron, mientras el capitán todo enojado decía

-Stark.

**Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Reacciones:

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

-Stark

-¿Pasa algo Capitán?-dijo Stark con tono burlón.

-Solo vete, Stark-dije suspirando, sabiendo lo difícil que era que Stark dejara de meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero ya estoy acostumbrado pues él es un imbécil de tiempo completo. A veces me pregunto cómo lo soporta Bruce.

-Me hieres Capitán-dijo con falso tono herido-después de todo lo que pasamos, no podrías tratar de pedirlo en forma más amigable.

-¿Podría hacerme el favor de retirarse de la habitación, Stark?-dije intentando no asesinarlo.

-Eso está mejor, ves no fue tan difícil-entonces volteo a ver a Kurt-ahora quisiera saber por qué el capitán está aquí.

-No es de su incumbencia señor Stark, pero si debe saberlo el señor Rogers me estaba ayudando con algo y usted nos llegó a interrumpir-dijo Kurt con tono neutral-por lo que le agradecería que se fuera para que pudiéramos continuar en paz-después de que Kurt lo dijo me dejo tan impresionado como ruborizado.

-Está bien-dijo Stark demasiado sonriente y entusiasmado para mi gusto-nos vemos en la comida-después de eso salió de la habitación.

Me entrenaron para enfrentar las más temibles y hasta imposibles situaciones, pero nada como esto, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que solo un cuchillo podría romperlo.

-Señor Rogers-Kurt empezó a hablar cunado lo interrumpí.

-Steve.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kurt confundido, y debo decir que la cara que hizo era tan adorable.

-Que por favor me digas Steve, es raro que me digan Señor Rogers.

-Ok, como te iba diciendo Steve, lo que paso hace algunos momentos quisiera que se olvidara.-cundo lo dijo sentí como se rompía mi corazón.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te gustó?-pregunte nervioso.

-No, si me gusto, es más nunca antes en toda mi vida me habían besado con tanta pasión en toda mi vida- dijo sonrojándose-pero…

-¿Pero qué?-pregunte aún más confundido.

-No nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para que le cuente esto, pero ya que nos acabamos de besar te lo diré-yo sonreí en ese momento-pero solo con la condición de que no le diga nada de esto a mi tío Clint-Kurt dijo muy seriamente la última parte.

-Está bien, tienes mi palabra de que no le diré nada a Clint.

-Ok-tomo aire-hace casi dos años conocí a un chico, pensé que era el más hermoso que jamás había visto-dijo con tristeza-en ese tiempo había estado siendo intimidado por ser…gay.

-Oh-fue todo lo que dije.

-Sí, vera aun en esta época, la gente sigue siendo prejuiciosa-iba a decir algo, pero Kurt me interrumpió-mira Steve si te molesta que sea gay, solo dígalo.

-No es eso, es solo que...

-¿Si?

-Creo que…soy gay

-Oh

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dije tan desesperado que sentí como mi respiración se agitaba.

-Está bien no diré nada a nadie-en ese momento me miró a los ojos-pero por favor habla de esto con alguien, si quieres puede ser conmigo, pero por favor habla con alguien.-dije en un tono muy preocupado y un poco desesperado.

-Ok, lo hare-dije sonriendo al ver la preocupación de mi ángel por mí, pero entonces recordé algo-pero, solo si me sigues contando sobre ese…chico-dije lo último con veneno pues quien halla dañado a este ángel se merece lo peor.

-Está bien-suspiro-entonces como iba diciendo en ese momento estaba siendo intimidado por mi sexualidad, y mi autoestima…bueno solo digamos que no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos, además para variar no podía integrarme a ningún grupo en el Club Glee.

-¿El Club Glee?-pregunte confundido.

-Es el coro de la escuela.

-Oh, ¿pero entonces que paso?

-Un día mi maestro del coro, el señor Schuester decidió que era buena idea hacer equipos de hombres y mujeres…-Kurt lo dijo con tono desanimado, estaba confundido, hasta que recordé que dijo que tenía problemas para integrarse.

-¿Qué paso después?-dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya acariciándola para dar a entender que podía confiar en mí.

-Bueno…-dijo con más confianza-al final resulto que el señor Schuester al fin noto lo infeliz que era, asi que me llevo a su oficina y me pregunto cuál era mi problema, porque había estado tan aislado de todo el mundo-lo último lo dijo en tono de burla-y bueno hace unos meses atrás mi padre había sufrido un infarto….-yo apreté más fuerte su mano-asi que no quería preocuparlo diciendo la verdad, asi que le dije a mi maestro que me sentía asi por que íbamos a cantar canciones muy como dirían mis compañeros "de macho"-decía lo último con mucho enojo.

-Y bueno creo que él me tuvo lastima o algo así porque al día siguiente el señor Schuester llego al coro y dijo que teníamos que intercambiar papeles, las mujeres cantarían canciones de hombres y los hombres de mujeres; en ese momento me sentí feliz pues podría cantar canciones que me gustan, pero….

-¿Pero?-pregunte.

-Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho pues casi al instante los muchachos rechazaron mis propuestas y uno de ellos llamado Puck dijo que debería de ir a Dalton…

-¿Dalton?-pregunte confundido.

-Oye eres lindo y todo, pero por favor no me interrumpas-dijo Kurt mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Lo ssiiento…Kurt…es…sssolo…quee… ¿no sientes calor aquí?-dije mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

-Está bien Steve-dijo Kurt mientras me acariciaba mi mano lo cual me produjo que mi corazón latiera como loco.

-Ok, pero antes de seguir voy a responder a tu pregunta, Dalton es una escuela para varones, que también tiene un coro, se hacen llamar los Warblers y ellos iban a ser nuestra competencia en las seleccionales, ¿entendiste?-dijo mientras acariciaba no solo mi mano sino mi brazo también.

-Sssiii-dije nervioso, Kurt solo me sonreía.

-En fin Puck dijo que tenía que ir a Dalton que ahí si aceptarían mis ideas y yo podría servir de algo y espiar a la competencia-yo levante una ceja mientras lo veía confundido, Kurt solo volteo su mano diciendo que no tenía importancia-entonces yo de estúpido le hice caso y fui a Dalton con esa intención y fue ahí cuando confundido por la enormidad de la escuela, en medio de una escalera muy concurrida pregunte a alguien para orientarme, fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Sentí como la mano de Kurt apretaba más la mía y la respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida.

-¿Estas bien Kurt?-dije mientras le apretaba la mano, y con mi mano libre acariciaba su espalda en un intento de que se calmara.

Esto pareció funcionar pues después de unos segundos su respiración volvió a ser normal.

-Sí, lo siento, es solo que recordar todavía me duele…

-No deberías sentirlo Kurt, ellos son los idiotas que deben sentirlo, no tu Kurt-dije enojado, pues estos idiotas habían lastimado tanto a mi ángel y eso no iba a permitirlo más.

-Gracias-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sonrojado

-Solo por apoyarme y escuchar lo que tengo que decir, eso es algo que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quise preguntarle qué significaba eso, pero entonces sentí sus labios uniéndose en los míos en un beso muy apasionado, pero solo duro unos segundos luego mi ángel se separó mientras me veía muy sonriente.

-Eso fue porque creo que me gustas-decía muy tímidamente.

En ese momento sentí una gran alegría mi ángel me correspondía, sonriente lo bese y después le dije-tú también me gustas Kurt.

-Genial-dijo Kurt, pero antes de que pudiera hablar mi ángel me interrumpió-voy a ser sincero contigo Steve, nada me haría más feliz en estos momento que tener un relación contigo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no nos conocemos muy bien, en realidad solo hace unas horas que nos conocemos, además tanto tu y yo todavía tenemos problemas personales que resolver, tú con el aceptarte por quien eres en realidad, y yo… bueno como viste tengo muchos problemas que tengo que resolver.

-¿Entonces eso es todo?-pregunte casi susurrando

-No, mira que te parece si nos damos un tiempo, mira si yo logro entrar en los vengadores…

-Sé que lo harás.-mi ángel solo me sonrió.

-Bueno aun si lo hiciera, tengo que ir a la escuela en dos meses más según el acuerdo con Fury, así que para ese tiempo, si tú todavía estas interesado, yo te daré una respuesta.

-Dos meses.

-Solo si quieres si no podemos olvidar que esto sucedió.

-No, lo haré, dos meses no parece mucho.

-Gracias por comprender-entonces mi ángel me dio un abrazo.

El abrazo duro mucho pues al parecer ninguno de los dos quería alejarse todavía, pero entonces en ese momento entro alguien entro la habitación.

-Hey Kurt vengo para decirte que….-entonces volteo a vernos y muy cautelosamente dijo-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Notas del autor: Primero quiero decir que lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar tanto, pero no tenia chance de actualizar, pues me dejaron mucha tarea en la escuela, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por que el siguiente estar mucho mejor con más drama, no se lo pierdan, nos leemos luego.**

**-bye**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Una interesante comida:

* * *

(POVS CLINT)

Después de ayudar a Kurt a instalarse me dirigí hacia la habitación de Steve, pues tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con él, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Steve, sentí unos brazos envolverme la cintura, que me detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa Natasha?-dije sonriente.

-Nada, ¿que no puedo abrazar a mi novio sin razón aparente?-dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Claro que puedes cariño, pero es que ahora mismo tengo que hablar con el Capitán.-dije cambiando mi tono de voz de dulce a amargo.

-Ahora está ocupado.

-¿Y qué?-pregunte confundido, pues no es como si fuera la primera vez que irrumpíamos en la habitación de alguien sin permiso.

-Está ocupado con Banner-dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Oh-fue todo lo que respondí. Y es que desde que nos mudamos a la Torre Stark, Banner se ha convertido algo asi como el psicólogo oficial de los Vengadores.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar con él?

-¿En realidad no lo sabes?-pregunte confundido, pues Natasha sabe todo antes que todos, y en realidad eso a veces asusta.

-Claro que lo se tontito, pero quiero que tú lo exteriorices.

-Ya viste a Banner ¿verdad?-fue más una declaración más que una pregunta.

-Tal vez-dijo sonrojada.

-Está bien, pero solo por ti-y le di un beso.

Y así fue como terminamos en mi habitación hablando de todo, desde mi niñez, la muerte de mi hermana, entrenado a Kurt, hasta mi preocupación reciente por Steve, que se convirtió en enojo.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy enojado con Steve?

-Sí, pero no crees que Kurt ya está algo grande para enfrentar sus propias batallas.

-Claro que lo sé, solo…

-¿Solo qué?

-Solo que cada vez que lo veo a los ojos veo a ese dulce e inocente niño que robo mi cuchillo, él es todo lo que me queda mi familia y si algo le pasara jamás me lo perdonaría-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo entiendo Clint, de veras, pero tienes que ver que Kurt ya no es un niño indefenso, si no un hombre que puede defenderse por sí mismo, y todo eso fue gracias a ti-dijo mientras me abrazaba y me quitaba las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-entonces Natasha volteo a ver a mi reloj del buro.

-Es hora de comer, ¿quieres que vaya avisarle a Kurt o vas tú?

-Yo.

-Ok, te amo.

-Yo también te amo-le dije sonriente.

Durante el trayecto a la habitación de Kurt, me quede pensando en lo que Natasha me acababa de decir, fue en ese instante que choque con alguien.

-Lo siento estaba distraído-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si claro-dijo esa voz tan sarcásticamente conocida.

-Ah Stark, de saber que eras tú te habría dado más fuerte.

-Como digas chico pájaro.

-Oye, ¿por qué vienes de la habitación de Kurt?

-¿Yo?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Sí, ni modo que quien más.

-No lo sé, tal vez el capitán.

-¿De qué estás hablando Stark?

-De nada, solo que tal vez podría ser el capitán la persona que estas buscando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…-pero como siempre no me dejo terminar

-Mira chico pájaro, me encantaría seguir con esta improductiva conversación, pero tengo hambre así que adiós.-Y diciendo eso, el muy maldito se largó.

Ignorando lo sucedido me dirigí a la habitación de Kurt, pero antes de tocar escuche voces.

_-¿Entonces eso es todo?-_decía una voz casi susurrando, creo que era la voz de Steve.

_-No, mira que te parece si nos damos un tiempo, mira si yo logro entrar en los vengadores…-_Era la voz de Kurt.

_-Sé que lo harás.- _Ahora,estaba seguro se trataban de las voces de Steve y Kurt, pero ¿qué rayos están haciendo juntos?

_-Bueno aun si lo hiciera, tengo que ir a la escuela en dos meses más, según Fury, asi que para ese tiempo, si tú todavía estas interesado, yo te daré una respuesta_.- ¿sobre qué debe estar interesado Steve? y ¿Qué respuesta le dará Kurt?

_-Dos meses._

_-Solo si quieres, si no podemos olvidar que esto sucedió_-¿Pero qué diablos sucedió?

_-No, lo haré, dos meses no parece mucho._

_-Gracias por comprender._

Sin entender que rayos pasaba aquí, quise abrir la puerta de golpe, pero ellos sabrían que los espié, asi que tragándome mis ansias de saber entre disimuladamente, mientras dije

-Hey Kurt vengo para decirte que….-entonces me los encontré a los dos muy abrazados y muy cautelosamente dije-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada tío Clint-dijo Kurt muy rojo al igual que Steve.

-¿En serio?-dije muy poco convencido.

-Si Clint, no pasó nada-dijo el capitán tratando de salvar el día.

-Claro no pasa nada, excepto ustedes dos muy abrazados-dije acusatoriamente.

-No es nada Clint, solo que…yo me estaba disculpando con Kurt, por mi comportamiento cuando lo presentaron ante los vengadores.

-¿Eso es cierto Kurt?-voltee a verlo.

-Si, y yo acepte sus disculpas y nos dimos un abrazo de amigos, ¿verdad Stev…digo señor Rogers?

-Claro que sí, señor Hummel.

-Ok, como sea solo les vine a avisar sobre que ya está lista la comida.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, los veo en el comedor-dije mientra salia y me preguntaba, ¿que rayos acababa de pasar?

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Una vez que mi tío salió de la habitación, tanto Steve como yo exhalamos nerviosamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Sí que lo estuvo, bueno supongo que nos esperan en el comedor-iba caminando hacia la puerta cuando sentí cuando sentí que me agarraban la mano.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar, Steve?

-No solo quiero darte esto.

Y diciendo esto él se me acerco y puso sus labios sobre los míos fue muy beso corto y casto, pero muy significativo.

-Eso es para demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a esperar dos meses, para conocer tu decisión y esto…-entonces me dio un beso mucho más apasionado y más erótico que el primero.-es para que sepas cuanto me gustas de verdad.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Y así salimos juntos de mi cuarto hacia el comedor, donde tendría mi primera comida con los vengadores.

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Cuando llegamos al comedor, por desgracia fuimos los últimos en llegar y por más desgracia los únicos sitios libres estaban juntos, no me malinterpreten que más alegría me da de estar junto a mi ángel, pero ahora que solo vamos a ser amigos debo controlarme, y solo estar cerca de él me pone todo nervioso, apuesto a que todo esto es obra de Stark.

-Gracias por darnos el placer de unírsenos a nosotros.

-Cállate Stark.

-Que genio Hummel, tal vez debería llamar al capitán para que te mejore el humor.

-¡Tony basta!-todos nos sorprendidos de escuchar a Bruce, pues él siempre se esmera en no enojarse y jamás ha reprendido a nadie.

-Está bien, lo siento-dijo como niño cuando ha sido regañado por su madre.

Después del incidente inicial, todo mejoro notablemente el resto de la comida.

-Oye hijo de Hummel-pregunto Thor mientras arrancaba un gran trozo de carne solo con sus dientes.

-Sí, y por favor llámame Kurt.

-Está bien Kurt, quiero que me digas, si tú tuvieras ahora mismo una pelea con uno de nosotros, ¿cuál sería el más difícil de vencer?

-Mmm, obviamente seria mi tío Clint.

En ese instante todos excepto Natasha, Clint, Kurt y yo, comenzaron a reírse, incluso el doctor Banner.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte confundido.

-Nada, solo que Hummel crea que puede derrotarnos fácilmente a todos, en especial a mí-dijo Tony muy petulante.

-En realidad señor Stark, no quería decirlo, pero si tuviera que luchar contra ustedes el primero en caer serias tú-dijo mi ángel con el mismo tono petulante.

-En realidad crees que un niño como tu pueda vencerme.

-Si el alcohol lo puede derribar, ¿Por qué yo no?

-Ah, ¿sí?-dijo Stark levantándose de su lugar

-Por supuesto, digo no es que sea difícil vencer a un anciano como usted.-Kurt también se levanto mientra lo decía.

-Ja, ja, ja, que chistoso, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de vencer a un hombre experimentado como yo?, si tú todavía eres un niño, se ve que todavía traes la leche en la boca-dijo mientras cada uno iba acercándose al otro con cada insulto que se decían.

-Sí, puede que sea joven, pero al menos tengo los sentidos más agudizados que un hombre de su edad.

-Otra vez con la edad, ¿no te sabes nada mejor Hummel?

-Claro que sí, podría hablar sobre sus muchos excesos, los cuales son bastantes o de sus muchas, muchas, que digo muchas, bastantes desventuras como playboy.

-Para tu edad eres un niño muy caprichoso, irrespetuoso y majadero. ¿Cómo eso es siquiera posible?

-Lo mismo le pregunto a usted Stark.

En ese momento los dos estaban parados frente a frente, solo separados por unos cuantos centímetros; todos esperábamos que ellos comenzaran a luchar, pero ellos solo se vieron fijamente como por 10 segundos y luego comenzaron a reírse.

-¿De qué se ríen?-susurre confundido.

-Hummel sabía que había una razón por la que me agradas.

-Lo mismo digo Stark.

-Quiero decir sin ofender a los demás presentes, pero eres una de las pocas personas que pueden aguantar mis comentarios, y mucho menos en devolverlos, ¿verdad Capitán?

Solo gruñí en respuesta.

-Como sea, ya que tu si sabes cómo llevarte y aguantarte, considera a la Torre Stark, como tu segundo hogar.

-Gracias Stark-dijo mi ángel mientras él y Stark chocaban su puño, pero de repente, Stark se acercó a su oído y quien sabe que le dijo que Kurt volteo a verme todo sonrojado.

* * *

En fin, después de comer cada uno se fue para su lado, Thor con su novia, Stark y Banner (o como les llama Clint, Stanner) se dirigieron a su laboratorio y Natasha y Clint (o como les llama Tony, Clintasha) se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas, dejándome a mí y a mi ángel solos, mmm...me pregunto ¿cómo nos llamarían a mí y a Kurt cuando seamos pareja?

¡Wow!...calma tus caballos Rogers, apenas él te dice que hay una posibilidad de que estén juntos en dos meses y tú ya estás buscando nombre de pareja.

Quise encontrar una repuesta para lo que acabo de pensar, pero solo hubo una, y es que soy un completo romántico sin remedio.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…-dije igual.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Ok

Iba a abrazarlo pero recordé que solo somos amigos, entonces le di un apretón de mano.

-Nos vemos en la cena-yo asentí.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

La cena no fue tan dramática como la comida, pero estuvo bien, aprendí muchas cosas, como que nunca por ningún motivo trates de robarle nada de comida a Thor, ni siquiera una maldita papa, créanme, el tipo se pone peor que Hulk.

También aprendí que el doctor Banner, parece tener una manía con sus manos, pues note que siempre traía algo, servilletas cubiertos, etc., ha puesto a que sé que le gustaría a Stark que el doctor Banner tuviera siempre en sus manos.

También note como mi tío Clint y Natasha comían juntos, a veces se daban de comer el uno al otro y ambos tenían la mirada de amor puro, igual al que tenía mi mama por mi padre.

Y por último, note como Steve me daba miradas cada vez que creía que no lo veía y cuando lo descubría él se quedaba todo rojo.

Ah...quisiera decirle que sí que quisiera que estuviéramos juntos en este momento, pero ahora mismo tanto él como yo tenemos nuestra propia carga de problemas. Él con su autoaceptación y yo con un problema llamado Lima, Ohio.

Hablando de los imbéciles de Ohio, hace unas horas después de terminar de comer, fui a mi habitación y me conecte a face, donde descubrí que no solo que el pomposo de Blanderson estaba oficialmente saliendo con la puta de Sebastardo; sino que también que los imbéciles de mis ex-amigos, (aunque comienzo a preguntarme si alguna vez fueron mis amigos), tuvieron el cinismo de que cuando llegaron se fueron todos, incluido Seblaine (por cierto que nombre más estúpido) a mi casa (aunque también me cuestiono si alguna vez lo fue) y tuvieron una fiesta de bienvenida, y lo peor de todo fue que en una de las fotos de la fiesta, la que tenia más likes fue la de la puta y el pomposo besándose, pero en mi cama y lo peor parte fueron los comentarios.

* * *

_Berry la no.1-Que lindos son Blainers, debiste haber salido con Seb desde el principio, en lugar de la princesa Hummel._

_Puckerstyle-Sí, Seb es mucho más hombre de lo que Hummel nunca podrá._

_Frankenteen-Oigan Hummel es mi hermanastro, así que estoy obligado a decirles que le tengan respeto :(_

_Seb-Lo siento por ti hermano, debe ser una mierda tenerlo si quiera de hermanastro :(_

_Frankenteen-Gracias Seb, debo decir que tú serias mejor hermano que él :)_

_Seb-Lo se soy un encanto ;)_

_Blainers-Lo eres amor ;)_

* * *

Después de leerlos espere de todo, llorar, ponerme a gritar, destruir cosas de mi cuarto nuevo (por que Tony dijo que podría hacerlo si me ponía molesto), debería sentirme enojado con todos esos imbéciles, pero en cambio no hice nada.

Me di cuenta de que lo que ellos digan o hagan algo para perjudicarme, ya no me importa, si acaso puedo sentir algo hacia ellos, sería lastima e indiferencia.

Con la comida y la cena de hoy, me di cuenta de cómo deben ser tratados los amigos, y después de mis besos con Steve me di cuenta de cómo se debe sentir el estar verdaderamente flechado tal vez...enamorado de alguien, que si te aprecia y te valora.

Así que después de cenar me fui a duchar y después cuando me fui a dormir, estuve con el pensamiento de que a lo mejor esos imbéciles en realidad me hicieron un favor al dejarme aquí olvidado, con ello me liberaron de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento por otra que está llena de esperanza y amor.

Wow, mi vida ha cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, y eso que solo ha pasado un día, me pregunto cómo será todo en dos meses más.

**Notas del autor: ¡Hola!, primero que nada "Feliz día de la independencia de México", como podrán notar estoy contento, tanto que escribí más de lo normal y pues es que de la nada he estado muy inspirado y he actualizado ya al menos más de una historia, en fin, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos cual será la prueba de iniciación para los vengadores. No se lo pierdan!**

**-bye**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Prueba estilo Avengers:

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Normalmente yo soy una persona madrugadora, cuando me preparaba para ir a la escuela me levantaba a las seis de la mañana y en los entrenamientos con mi tío Clint, hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero después de todo los acontecimientos agotadores de ayer, simplemente no quería despertarme y seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer eso era mucho pedir.

Pues cuando estaba dormido tan plácidamente, sentí como alguien me movía para despertarme.

-Despierta ya dormilón.

-Pero Steve, tengo sueño-dije muy cansado.

-Hummel lo sé, pero ya es…espera ¿me acabas de llamar Steve?-pregunto una voz confundida.

Entonces lentamente abrí mis ojos con un poco angustia y no vi a la persona que esperaba ver, sino a la última que quería ver.

-¿Qué pasa Hummel, esperabas ver a otra persona?-dijo Stark con su sonrisa de marca.

-No-dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Claro que no-dijo sarcástico.

-Y que si lo llame asi, eso no significa nada-intente convencerlo…o ¿convencerme a mí?

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo nada convencido

-Está bien-dije resignado a que no podría ganar-me atrapaste, si me gusta Steve.

-Lo sabía-dijo emocionado como un niño de cinco años, incluso estaba saltando.-lo sabía, lo sabía, Bruce no me quiso decir que pero yo sabía que el capitán traía algo entre manos.

-¿Y que planea hacer con eso?-dije intentando aguantar las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Hay tantas posibilidades, por ejemplo podría decirle a Thor, Natasha, Bruce no porque ya lo sabe, pero solo para regodearme que lo averigüe solo y por supuesto a tu tío Clint.

En ese momento estaba a nada de darle un golpe a Stark, pero luego dijo

-Podría hacer todo eso Hummel, pero no voy hacer nada-en ese momento lo mire sin poder creer sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido.

Entonces Stark se sentó en mi cama y me miró fijamente.

-Por qué a pesar de todo lo que digo y actuó, en realidad yo me preocupo por los vengadores y aunque no lo creas, también me preocupo por ti.-dijo con tono serio.

La verdad no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Está bien ya fueron muchos sentimentalismos por hoy, alístate para tu prueba.

-Está bien y señor Stark…

-Tony, por favor.

-Tony, gracias.

-No hay de que Kurt, solo por favor, ten cuidado.

Yo asentí sabiendo que no solo se refería a mi prueba de hoy, sino con respecto a Steve también.

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Hoy me levante más temprano de lo común pues hoy era el día de la prueba de mi ángel y yo estaba nervioso, no por que creyera que él no iba a entrar, al contrario yo pienso que él va entrar, lo que me pone nervioso y ansioso es que al fin sabré cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades.

Entonces después de entrenar mi rutina diaria de ejercicio, me duche y durante este tuve algunos pensamientos indecorosos sobre mi ángel los cuales me provocaron ciertas reacciones en mi cuerpo por las cuales el resto de mi ducha tuvo que ser fría.

Después a las 600 horas exactas Fury nos citó en la sala de reuniones, ahí nos comenzó a explicar que el motivo de la reunión era la prueba para mi ángel; el cual por cierto todavía no había llagado, ni tampoco había rastro de Stark, lo cual no era sorprendente pues él o llegaba tarde o simplemente no venía al as reuniones.

Así que me ofrecí de voluntario para buscar a mi ángel, así ahí me encontraba en camino a cuarto de mi ángel cuando vi a Stark entrar a él y corriendo fui a ver que quería el con mi ángel, pero antes de que pudiera entrar escuche voces.

_-Despierta ya dormilón-_En ese instante sentí una rabia en mi interior, como se atrevía Stark a mi ángel a hablarle con esas confiancitas a mi ángel.

_-Pero Steve, tengo sueño-_dijo mi ángel muy cansado. Cuando escuche mi nombre, me sonroje mucho.

_-Hummel lo sé, pero ya es…espera ¿me acabas de llamar Steve?-_pregunto Stark confundido.

_-¿Qué pasa Hummel, esperabas ver a otra persona?-dijo Stark_

_-No-_dijo mi ángel, cuando lo dijo sentí dolor en mi corazón.

_-Claro que no-_dijo Stark sarcástico.

_-Y que si lo llame asi, eso no significa nada-_dijo mi ángel tratando de convencerlo o ¿converserse a sí mismo?

_-¿Estás seguro?-_dijo Stark nada convencido.

_-Está bien-_dije mi ángel resignado_-me atrapaste, si me gusta Steve.-_En ese instante sentí mi corazón saltar de alegría.

_-Lo sabía-_dijo Stark emocionado sonando como un niño de cinco años, incluso podría apostar a que estaba saltando.-_lo sabía, lo sabía, Bruce no me quiso decir que pero yo sabía que el capitán traía algo entre manos._

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, de un lado feliz tanto de que mi ángel me correspondía y de que Bruce había cumplido su palabra a l no decir nada a nadie, y con eso me refiero a Stark, y enojado con Stark por ser tan entrometido en asuntos ajenos a él.

_-¿Y que planea hacer con eso?-_dijo mi ángel.

_-Hay tantas posibilidades, por ejemplo podría decirle a Thor, Natasha, Bruce no porque ya lo sabe, pero solo para regodearme que lo averigüe solo y por supuesto a tu tío Clint._

En ese momento estaba a punto de entrar y golpear a Stark por si quiera a atreverse a hacerle daño y/o chantajear a mi ángel. Pero luego dijo

_-Podría hacer todo eso Hummel, pero no voy hacer nada-_en ese momento no podía creer sus palabras.

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunto mi ángel confundido.

_-Por qué a pesar de todo lo que digo y actuó, en realidad yo me preocupo por los vengadores y aunque no lo creas, también me preocupo por ti.-_dijo con tono serio.

No sabía que pensar después de escuchar esta información.

_-Está bien ya fueron muchos sentimentalismos por hoy, alístate para tu prueba._

_-Está bien y señor Stark…_

_-Tony, por favor._

_-Tony, gracias._

_-No hay de que Kurt, solo por favor, ten cuidado._

Así que cuando empecé a escuchar pasos, corrí lo más que pude y afortunadamente cuando Tony salió, yo estaba entrando en la sala de juntas.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto impacientemente el director Fury

¿Y bien qué?-Pregunte confundido.

-¿Dónde están Hummel y Stark?-pero antes de que pudiera responder Tony apareció.

-Yo estoy como verán aquí y Kurt llega en unos minutos.-dijo antes de sentarse junto a Bruce.

Y asi en unos cinco minutos mi ángel llego a la sala, luciendo un traje de entrenamiento negro, sin mangas y con unas botas negras, igual que Clint pero apretado, pero mi ángel lucia mejor con él.

-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia .dijo con sarcasmo el director Fury.

-Mire, ayer tuve un día agitado, asi que porque no nos saltamos los regaños y vamos directo al grano.-dijo Kurt cansado.

-Como quiera Señor Hummel, solo vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento para comenzar su prueba.

* * *

(POVS NARRADOR)

Una vez que los cinco vengadores, Fury y Kurt llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, este último pregunto una vez que llegaron.

-¿y exactamente en que consiste mi prueba?

-Sencillo tu prueba consiste en dos fases, en la primera fase tendrás que desarmar o dejar noqueados a 4 de los vengadores y en la segunda fase tendrás que luchar un mano a mano con uno de los vengadores que he escogido personalmente para ti.

-Sencillo, no tardare mucho.

* * *

(Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento)

Una vez dentro Kurt estuvo en el centro rodeado por cada esquina de un vengador, ellos estaban armados, Tony con su traje, Natasha con sus pistolas, el capitán con su escudo y Thor con su martillo.

-Comiencen-ordeno Fury.

Así que la primera en asestar el primer golpe fue Natasha, pero Kurt hábilmente esquivo los disparos provenientes de la viuda negra; todos los demás vengadores con excepción de Clint quedaron impresionados.

Así que cuando Natasha noto que intentar herir a Kurt de esa manera era inútil, tiro sus pistolas ya descargadas y saco dos cuchillos de entre sus medias, y se acercó a Kurt.

Pero también fue inútil, pues blandió sus cuchillos hacia Kurt, pero este muy hábilmente los bloqueó sin tener si quiera un rasguño, entonces Kurt le dijo

-Natasha me agradas, pero se acabó tu tiempo-y diciendo eso movió sus manos más rápidamente que las de Natasha y le quito sus cuchillos, y antes de que ella reaccionara él le dio una patada en el estómago y un codazo en su cuello, dejándola noqueada.

-Me equivoque Stark, tu no serias al primero que dejaría noqueado-dijo Kurt simplemente.

-Amiga Natasha, yo vengare tu caída-dijo Thor mientras agarraba su martillo e invocaba un rayo.

Y le lanzo a Kurt pero este hábilmente los esquivo, entonces Thor le lanzo dos rayos más, pero aun asi Kurt fácilmente los esquivo, asi que aprovechándose de que Thor comenzaba a impacientarse, Kurt se fue discretamente detrás de él y golpeo hábilmente sus puntos de presión y en un segundo el poderoso Thor cayó inmovilizado.

-Uno menos-dijo Kurt.

-Capitán no cometamos los mismos errores que la viuda y Thor, ataquemos al mismo tiempo-dijo Stark a través de su comunicador de su traje; el capitán solo asintió.

Así tanto Iron man como el Capitán América atacaron a Kurt, con sus repulsores y su escudo; pero no sirvió de nada, pues Kurt salto justo en el momento en que ellos atacaron así que el escudo golpeo a Tony y los rayos repulsores a Steve.

Tanto Tony y Steve quedaron un poco aturdidos por recibir el ataque del otro, pero Kurt se aprovechó de aquel momento y agarrado el escudo del capitán, lo clavó al traje de Stark, inmovilizándolo, y antes de que el capitán reaccionara Kurt se le acercó y le susurro

-Lo lamento Steve-y le dio un codazo en el cuello al igual que se lo hizo a la viuda y así ambos tanto Iron Man como Steve quedaron noqueados.

-Bien hecho agente Hummel, dejaste noqueados a 4 de los vengadores en 1:30 minutos, 3 minutos menos de los que le tomo a tu tío.

-Ve, le dije que iba a ser fácil.

-Eso dices ahora, como sea pasa a la sala de entrenamiento de al lado ahí te está esperando tu contrincante.

Kurt hizo lo que le dijo Fury, pero cuando entro en la otra sala se quedó con la linda sorpresa de que su adversario era nada más y nada menos que su tío Clint.

-¿Te hice esperar?-dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Estaba esperando Kurt, este momento….¡siempre lo espere!-dijo Clint con mucha emoción.

-Tío, no te quiero lastimar más de lo necesario, así que quiero terminar esta pelea usando nuestras habilidades al máximo.

-Sera muy divertido, quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento que hiciste por ti solo.

Entonces después de eso se escuchó la voz de Fury.

-Agentes Hummel y Barton, le pedí a Banner y a Stark que crearan unas capsulas que al ingerirse reponen la energía perdida y ayudan a sanar las heridas internas casi al instante y las externas se sanan más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Por qué nos dice esto?-pregunto Kurt confundido.

-Porque es parte del desafío; no solo tienen que luchar entre ustedes, sino que también tienes que quitarle las cápsulas al Agente Barton-Clint sonreía ampliamente.

-Si le quite un cuchillo cuando solo era un niño esto será pan comido.-dijo Kurt petulantemente.

-Ya veremos Kurt-dijo Clint sonriendo.

Y así fue como comenzó una de las peleas más esperabas y emocionante de todas.

**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, hoy mismo actualizare la segunda parte.**

**-bye**


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Peleas de familia:

* * *

(POVS NARRADOR)

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito Clint mientras corrió hacia Kurt y empezó a lanzarle puñetazos, Kurt a penas los pudo esquivar y contrarrestar algunos, pero entonces Clint le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y cuando Kurt se dobló de dolor, Clint le dio un codazo en la espalda, tirando a Kurt al suelo.

Entonces Clint le quiso dar una patada, pero Kurt se quitó por lo que no pudo alcanzarlo. En ese momento Barton intento darle otro rodillazo, pero esta vez Hummel lo detuvo haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?, no se supone que acabarías esto cuanto antes-dijo Clint sonriendo.

-Claro que lo haré.-dijo Kurt igual de sonriente.

Entonces se separaron y Clint le iba a dar un puñetazo a Kurt, pero este lo detuvo con su mano, Kurt trato de hacer lo mismo con su mano libre, pero Clint lo detuvo, y como tenían sus manos inhabilitadas, comenzaron a luchar con sus piernas.

Pero entonces Clint avanzo para adelante y le dio un cabezazo, y cuando Kurt comenzó a sobarse con sus manos, Clint aprovecho ese momento y comenzó a darle a Kurt una buena tanda de buenos puñetazos al estómago.

Pero la situación no duro mucho pues antes de que Clint continuara golpeándolo, Kurt le alcanzo a agarrar ambos puños y luego con la pierna derecha le dio un golpe al mentón, hizo lo mismo con la pierna izquierda y finalmente con la pierna derecha le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza tirándolo contra la pared.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-dijo Clint enojado mientras se paraba donde había caído.

Entonces ambos se acercaron, Clint lucia enojado y un poco desesperado, pero al ver la cara sonriente y despreocupada de Kurt, sonrió también para demostrarle que él también tenía confianza, antes de que ambos gritaran-¡ahhhhh!

Después de gritar ambos comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, bloqueando los ataques del uno del otro, hasta que ambos con el puño derecho se atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero como su velocidad y fuerzas eran las mismas, ambos terminaron siendo golpeados en la cara al mismo tiempo.

Pero Clint enojado, golpeo a Kurt en el estómago varias veces antes de darle un rodillazo en el cuello, otro en el estómago, y un codazo en el cuello.

Después de eso Kurt aun herido logro alejarse de él, para volverse a enfrentar juntos, y empezó a darle puñetazos a su tío, pero este pudo bloquearlos, entonces Kurt logro darle una patada en el estómago de su tío, al verlo Kurt sonrió y quiso darle un puñetazo, pero Clint logro zafarse.

Kurt se volteó en ese momento hacia donde se encontraba Clint, pero este le lanzo una flecha explosiva y el estallido lo mando directo a chocar contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Barton?!, se supone que el combate era sin armas.

-Sí, para ti, no para mí-decía Clint arrogantemente.

-Como sea, aun asi no me ganarás.

Entonces Kurt se fue hacia donde estaba Clint y con un solo brazo, intento tirarlo, pero Clint se resistió, y trato de empujarlo de igual manera, pero al ver que Kurt poseía una fuerza parecida al suya, dijo enojado

-No es posible, que Hummel me venza en esto. ¡Ahhhhh!-grito mientras hacía más fuerza para tirarlo.

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito Kurt mientras él también ponía más fuerza.

Entonces ambos pusieron sus otros brazos, pero aun asi la diferencia de fuerza era nula, Clint desesperado, le dio una pata al estómago a Kurt y con esto lo tiro al suelo.

Kurt todo adolorido, ya con marcas de golpes y un chorrito de sangre en su labio dijo-Que fuerza tan destructiva tiene, me doy cuenta de que mi tío aumento mucho sus habilidades.

Entonces Clint se acercó a Kurt y lo levanto mientras sonreía, Kurt asombrado dijo-Tío Clint.

Entonces lo tomo por el brazo y lo empujó hacia la pared, haciendo que Kurt gritara de dolor, aun sonriendo se y le lanzo cinco flechas, pero no eran flechas normales, pues antes de que lo atacaran se abrieron y dejaron ver unas cadenas y estas atraparon a Kurt contra el muro, mediante dos en cada mano, dos en los tobillos y uno en el cuello.

Clint se acercó a donde estaba Kurt y burlonamente le dijo-¿Qué pasa?, creí que habías dicho que acabarías conmigo.

-Pues es lo que estoy intentando-dijo Kurt enojado.

-¿Y piensas lograrlo?-entonces le dio dos cachetadas, esto solo enfureció más a Kurt.

-Escúchame…-dijo Clint cambiando su voz a enojado.-no creas que esta es toda la humillación que recibí por parte tuya-comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a Kurt por todo el cuerpo.-Estos ataques no son suficientes para saldar cuentas.

Como es posible que un asesino tan distinguido como yo que posee un orgullo tan grande haya sido igualado en habilidades por un mocoso marica mimado como tú, lo que más triste es que tú eres toda la familia que me queda.-Kurt no lo pudo ver pues tenía los ojos cerrados de tanto dolor que sintió-mereces morir, ahora mismo te haré pedazos, comenzare por el brazo.

Pero antes de que hiciera algo Kurt grito-ahhhhh- y con una fuerza extraordinaria pudo romper las cadenas de sus tobillos y cuello, y las de las manos, las desprendió con todo y parte de la pared. Y con ello corrió hasta donde estaba Clint todavía en shock y le dio un golpe con ambos pedazos de pared, destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Y aprovechándose de lo vulnerable que estaba Barton, Hummel fue hacia él y comenzó a darle puñetazos al estómago como si no hubiera un mañana; y luego le dio un rodillazo tirándolo hacia la parte destruida de la habitación.

Entonces después de unos segundos salió Clint de ahí, con medio taje destruido y corrió hacia donde estaba Kurt, y ambos siguieron dándose de puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, pero ambos eludían o bloqueaban los ataques del otro.

-Te has vuelto Muy fuerte Kurt-dijo Clint entre golpes.

-Ja-respondió Kurt.

-Es el resultado de tu entrenamiento, por ti solo.

-Lo mismo digo Clint, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Pero antes de seguir, Clint se fue atrás de Kurt y lo quiso golpear pero, este lo eludió, en ese momento Clint le lanzo una flecha explosiva, pero Kurt logro, esquivarla.

Entonces Clint comenzó a lanzarle flechas explosivas, Kurt pudo esquivar algunas, pero una vino directamente, y Kurt la rompió a la mitad, así los dos pedazos resultantes, explotaron sin hacerle ningún daño.

Pero Clint, ayudándose del humo que se producía, fue detrás de Kurt, y agarrándolo lo tiro al suelo y empezó a darle muchas patadas, mientras le decía burlándose-¿qué sucede Kurt?, ¿acaso esto es demasiado para ti?

Kurt enojado, logro salir de ahí, pero entonces Clint, le lanzo una flecha explosiva, pero Kurt logro esquivarla, pero justo en ese momento en cuanto lo hizo, Clint le lanzo otra hacia su nueva dirección, después de que ambas explotaran, Clint fue a ver a donde estaba Kurt, pero una vez que llego, noto que no había nadie, entonces escucho una voz que decía.

-No lo haces nada mal Barton-Clint volteo a donde se encontraba la voz y vio a Kurt con los brazos cruzados mientras decía-haces que la pelea sea emocionante.

* * *

(Fuera de la sala de entrenamiento)

Después de lo que parecieron horas todos los vengadores comenzaron a levantarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Tony mientras se quitaba el casco.

-En la sala de entrenamiento amor-dijo Bruce-tienen que ver la pelea que tiene Barton contra su sobrino, es épica.-dijo emocionado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tony poco convencido.

-Sí, ambos tienen las mismas velocidades y fuerzas similares, es la pelea más más estrecha que jamás haya visto.

Steve escucho lo que estaban diciendo y levantándose del suelo fue hacia la pantalla que tenía la visón de lo que pasaba dentro de la sala, y después de ver como se golpearon ambos solo tuvo una cosa que decir-mierda.

Todos, incluso Natasha se mostraron sorprendidos al escuchar decir al gran Capitán América, ejemplo de la nación decir una grosería, pero antes de que pudieron indagar, escucharon sonidos provenientes de la pantalla.

Ahí se veía como como luchaba codo a codo Barton y Hummel, y escucharon también cuando Barton dijo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba de esta manera-y también cuando Hummel le respondió.

-No importa que técnicas uses Barton, yo no perderé.

Así estuvieron viendo su pelea hasta que ambos se detuvieron y ambos se notaban bastante agitados.

Pero en ese instante Natasha noto algo raro y se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh no!, Clint va a perder.

Todos hasta Fury voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué dices eso amiga Natasha?-pregunto Thor.

-Miren-dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla-noten como ambos están agitados, pero miren a Clint, él está mucho peor, pueda que haya aumentado su fuerza desde la pelea con Loki, además Hummel todavía luce muy confiado mientras que Clint está desesperado, les digo es casi seguro que Hummel ganara la pelea.

* * *

(Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento)

Ambos seguían agitados, pero aun así se veía que todavía podían continuar.

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que había entrenado duramente en Ohio, pero me equivoque no me imagine que hubiera alguien que tuviera la misma fuerza que yo. A mí no me engañas, tú también entrenaste todo este tiempo, Barton.

-Te equivocas, es verdad que tuve que entrenar más duro que tú, pero tú eres más talentoso en esto, tus habilidades son muy fáciles de detectar, no importa que realices el mismo entrenamiento que yo, la diferencia que existe entre nuestras habilidades siempre será igual, me di cuenta cuando luchaste contra los otros vengadores.

Al ver eso quede conmocionado Hummel, no podía creer que un muchacho de tu edad, pudiera igualar las habilidades de una asesino frio y calculador como yo, incluso después de que Loki aumentara mis habilidades durante aquella batalla.

Fue por eso que pedí esta batalla en secreto-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo entendí, se lo pediste a Fury-dijo Kurt sorprendido.

-Sí, me puse a pensar y después de que te fuiste a dormir; fui con Fury y le pedí este favor, él lo haría a cambio de que yo pasara 6 meses como agente encubierto de SHIELD en un lugar lejano, así pelearía contigo y veríamos cuál de los dos es el más fuerte. El resultado fue como esperaba, pero el método fue de lo más estúpido.

-Clint, se supone que tú eres un asesino frío y orgulloso y ¡aceptaste que Fury te manipulara, solo para luchar conmigo!-dijo Kurt indignado.

-Yo solo…yo solo quería volver a luchar contigo, ¡quería tener una lucha perfecta sin importarnos la salud o el bienestar del otro!, me sentía repugnante, sin darme cuenta empezamos a unirnos bastante y ya no podía golpearte sin sentir remordimiento, por eso le pedí a Fury, que yo fuera tu contrincante, para esta pelea. Gracias a eso ahora me siento muy bien.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Clint?

-Ya cállate Hummel-grito Clint, mientras corría hacia donde estaba Kurt e intento golpearlo, pero Kurt lo bloqueo.

Asi que Kurt y Clint tuvieron otro round, en el que después de varios puñetazos y patadas, Kurt termino enfrente de Clint, ambos se sonreía, y al mismo tiempo ambos pensaban sobre la pelea.

_-Peleas muy bien Clint-_Kurt

_-Te demostrare mi fuerza-_Clint

Después de lanzarle una flecha explosiva directo a Kurt y esto no sufrió mayor daño, Clint dijo

-Lo sabía, valió toda la pena del mundo haberme sometido a Fury para tener esta pelea contigo.

Entonces Kurt al escuchar esas palabras de la persona que más admiraba dijo-Me has decepcionado mucho Barton-entonces Kurt lo golpeo en el estómago, y había comenzado a darle puñetazos en la cara-te considere el padre amoroso que nunca tuve.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Kurt?-dijo Clint mientras se reponía de los golpes.

-Nada, solo olvida lo que dije-dijo Kurt mientras se volteaba a ver a otro lado.

-Kurt, ¿tienes problemas en casa?-dijo Clint muy lentamente mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

-¡Dije que lo olvides Barton!-dijo Kurt enojado

-Kurt…-pero Kurt no lo dejo continuar pues lo empezó a golpear con más velocidad e incluso más fuerza de la que ya había mostrado, después de que termino Clint estaba en el suelo doblado de dolor mientras veía a Kurt y le dijo

-Maldito bastardo, eres más fuerte que yo, ¡todo este tiempo solo has estado jugando conmigo!

Kurt solo lo miro con superioridad-Levántate inútil-dijo Kurt antes de darle una patada y tirarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ya verás quién es el inútil-dijo Clint mientras se levantaba y corría hacia Kurt.

Pero todo fue inútil, porque no importa cuánto se esforzara Clint, ningún golpe llego a Kurt, entonces Clint se distrajo por un momento y en ese instante Kurt se escabullo detrás de él y antes de golpearlo le dijo.

-Buenas noches Tío-y con ello le dio un puñetazo en el cuello y Clint quedo noqueado.

Kurt había ganado la pelea, todo parecía tranquilo ahora, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

**Notas del autor: Como prometí aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego.**

**-bye**


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Recuerdos del pasado:

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

Estaba estupefacto, simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos acababan de ver, desde que lo vi pensé que Kurt era un ángel que necesitaba ser protegido, pero al verlo todo victorioso y cubierto de sudor solo puedo pensar un cosa "_diablos es súper sexy", _ok eso fue inapropiado, tal vez debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Tony.

En fin, justo después de haber ganado la pelea, la cual debo decir que estuvo fuera de serie, Kurt vio a Clint con lástima y lo esculco hasta que encontró algo parecido a una vitamina y se la tomo, no sé qué habrá tomado pero un segundo después estaba como nuevo, no tenía ningún golpe y solo se podían alcanzar a distinguir uno o dos rasguños, también se notaba bastante más enérgico pues comenzó a saltar y lanzo golpes, su velocidad aumentó de sobremanera.

Tenía dos teorías sobre lo que acababa de pasar, o esto era obra de algún tipo de magia asgardiana o Tony y Bruce estaban detrás de esto, era obvió para mi cual era la respuesta.

-Stark, Banner, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que se tomó Kur…que diga Hummel?-dije

En ese momento Tony volteo a ver a Bruce y este solo asintió.

-Bueno capitán vera, cuando mi Brucie y yo estamos solos en el laboratorio no solo lo aprovechamos para desahogaros-dijo guiñándome el ojo, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder-sino también para crear inventos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…-pero como es costumbre Stark me interrumpió.

-No me interrumpas Capitán-yo asentí de mala gana-hace unas semanas después de un incidente con Hulk-Bruce se tensó con la mención del otro sujeto, Tony puso su mano en su hombro para confortarlo.

Note como Bruce perdió mucha energía por la transformación así que comenzamos un proyecto de crear un dispositivo, que además de restaurar la energía perdida y curar las heridas externas casi instantáneamente, y las internas que tardaran menos en curarse, también fuera también digerible, asi fue como en conjunto creamos las capsulas Stanner.-dijo orgullosos mientras sostenía la mano de Bruce.

-¿Stanner?-pregunte confundido.

-Si ya sabes Stanner, es nuestro apellidos combinados-dijo como si fuera la más obvio del mundo.

-Ok, como sea pero...

No pude terminar la frase porque en ese mismo momento se abrió las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento y de ahí provino un humo, atreves de él se podía ver una sillita de un hombre cargando a otro.

En ese momento salió Kurt cargando a Clint, Kurt luce de maravilla, pero Clint estaba muy golpeado, tenía un ojo morado, los labios los tenía partidos con sangre y de la sien de su cabeza corría un hilito de sangre.

_-Kurt le pateo el trasero a Clint Barton, el mejor asesino de S.H.I.E.L.D.-_pensé orgullosamente.

-Agente Romanoff-dijo mi ángel llamado la atención de esta, quien todavía estaba estupefacta por la condición de Clint-por favor lleva al agente Barton a su habitación, y dale esto cuando despierte-dijo dándole la capsula Stanner.

-Está bien señor Hummel-dijo Natasha mientras recogía a Clint de manos de Kurt.

-Grandioso sea este día, nuestro joven amigo ha demostrado ser un guerrero sin parangón-dijo Thor con su gran voz, llamando la atención de todos.

-Gracias por sus felicidades, pero serán para luego-y diciendo esto Kurt se acercó a mí y me dio un pedazo de papel perfectamente doblado, después de eso se alejó saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué dice el papel Rogers?-dijo Stark con su típico tono de indiscreto mezclado con un poco de insinuación sexual o sea su tono normal de voz.

Yo solo lo ignore y vi lo que tenía escrito

_Ven a mi habitación por favor, te necesito.-Kurt_

Sin perder más tiempo salí de la habitación y vez fuera corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi ángel, una vez que se abrió la puerta lo que vi me partió el corazón.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación me tire hasta mi cama y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, me sentía tan solo, pero después de unos minutos sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?-dijo Steve mientras me daba un beso en la sien.

-Todo-dije llorando más fuerte.-es….quee…yo…eeel…-sin querer aguantarme más llore hasta que después de lo que parecieron horas, mientras Steve intentaba calmarme con palabras dulces y cariñosas.

-Está bien Kurtie, ¿ya puedes hablar?-pregunte Steve con cariño.

-Sí, esto es demasiado no sé qué decirte.

-Mira no te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando estaba peleando nosotros los observamos y pude escuchar lo que dijiste, y si no te gusta no me respondas, pero Kurt… ¿tienes problemas en casa?

-No tienes ni idea-dije cansado.

-Puedes compartir conmigo.-yo lo mire inseguro-es más si yo te comparto algo intimo para mí, tú me dirás que te pasa ¿Ok?-yo solo lo bese en respuesta.

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

-Bueno esto pocas personas saben, bueno en realidad lo sabían, porque ya están muertos-sentí la mano de mi ángel apretar la mía-cuando nací mis padres tenían muchas deudas causadas principalmente por la gran depresión, así que tuvimos una vida noble, pero honrada-suspire-cuando cumplí 13 años todo se fue al diablo, por las deudas mi padre comenzó a tomar y golpeaba a mi madre cada vez que llegaba borracho-sentí cómo mi ángel apretaba más mi mano-Cuando empecé a notar que las muchas no me llamaban la atención, de tonto fui a hablar con mi madre.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo.-dije nervioso._

_-¿Que pasa cariño?-dijo amable._

_-¿Tú me amas?-pregunte nervioso._

_-Pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa cariño?, por supuesto que te amo._

_-Aunque no me gusten las chicas._

-_Por supuesto que no cariño, todavía eres muy joven, no sabes lo que quieres, solo espérate y veraz como te si te gustan la jovencitas-dijo con tono para convencerme, pero más para convencerse a ella misma._

_-Está bien mamá.-dije resignado._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

-Esa fue la última vez que trate de hablar con ella sobre ese tema, pues en aquellos días ser homosexual era tabú, pero todo empeoro cuando mi padre se enteró.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Esta tranquila la noche, demasiado tranquila-pensé extrañado al ver a mis padres cenar juntos, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una cena familiar._

_-Steve, dime ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu cita con la hija de los señores Henderson…?_

_-Estefany-dijo mi madre complementando._

_-Bien, pero la verdad no me agrado.-dije frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo mi padre tenso._

_-La verdad porque es muy engreída, mandona y muy aburrida además por qué…-era ahora o nunca-a mí me gustan los chicos._

_Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por mi padre y escuchando los gritos de mi madre._

_-¡Por favor Steven detente!-dijo mi madre alarmada._

_-Todo es tu culpa-dijo mi padre mientras me dejaba de golpear-por mimarlo tanto, mira como termino este pobre bastardo-entonces la abofeteo-por tu culpa nuestro único hijo es un mariquita débil-diciendo esto me escupió en la cara._

_-¡Cállate!-y utilizando toda mi fuerza le di un puñetazo en la cara._

_Mi padre cayó al suelo desmayado._

_¡Eres un idiota!-dijo mi madre enojada-por tu culpa cuando despierte me va a ir peor._

_-Pero mamá…_

_-Nada de mamá, durante dos años espere a que esa fase rara tuya terminará, pero ya que tu insistes en ser un ser antinatural…_

_-Mamá yo no elegí…-sentí como me dio una fuerte bofetada._

_-¡Ya cállate marica!, ahora toma toda tu mierda y lárgate de aquí._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

-Después de salirme de mi ex-casa fui con la única persona que me apoyaría, con mi mejor amigo Bucky, pero después de esa noche me jure que jamás iba a decirle a nadie sobre mi condición, incluso trate de salir con chicas-termine llorando mientras mi ángel me consolaba diciéndome palabras cariñosas y confortantes y me daba besos.

Cuando me tranquilice aun estábamos abrazados, yo estaba sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba sus latidos de su bello corazón, calmando mis ansias, y mi ángel me daba fugaces besos en la sien.

-Ángel yo sé que…

-Espera, ¿cómo que ángel?-pregunto mi ángel confundido.

En ese instante me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, sentí mis majillas volverse rojas.

-Veraz es que…cuando te vi la primera vez eso fue lo que tú me pareciste-dije aún más rojo.-un ángel.

-Eres tan lindo-dijo mientras me daba un beso casto en la boca-si tú quieres puedes llamarme asi.

-Está bien ángel,-dije mientras le daba un beso en su linda nariz-como te iba diciendo ya es tu turno de compartir-mi ángel se notaba indeciso-claro solo si tú quieres.

-Sabes que, te lo voy a contar-suspiro-veraz desde que mi madre murió-sentí como se tensó, yo lo bese para que se relajara-la relación con mi padre ha sido…muy tensa.

-¿Es por qué tú sabes…eres gay?-es raro decir este nuevo termino después de haber escuchado muchas palabras, la mayoría groserías, para describir que a un hombre le gusta otro hombre.

-En gran medida sí, pero también fue el hecho de que no me gusta el fútbol.

-¿Qué tiene que tiene que ver el fútbol es eso?-pregunte confundido.

-Bueno es un decir, en general no me gustan los deportes.-yo asentí-también por qué bueno…me gustan más las cosas que se definirían como "para mujeres"-dijo mi ángel con odio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunte con cuidado, pues era notable que estos temas lo pongan de malas.

-Suspiro-Me refiero a que me gustan los musicales, me encantan las canciones de intérpretes femeninas como Gloria Trevi y Lady Gaga, o que me gustaría estudiar diseño de moda; en fin cosas por el estilo, y eso sumado de que tengo mis facciones sean muy…femeninas al igual que el tono elevado de mi voz.-empecé a notar como empezaba a llorar.

-Cálmate ángel, es más quiero que sepas algo-el me volteo a ver con sus maravillosos ojos azules, mientras yo le limpiaba sus lágrimas-después de que escuche todas esas cosas de ti, creo que me gustas más-dije sonrojado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?

-Por qué tú serias la primera persona fuera de mi familia que gusta de mí por ser yo mismo.-No puedo creer lo que está diciendo.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, quiero decir con lo hermoso que eres no has tenido un… ¿Novio?

-Si tuve-dijo con tono indiferente.

-¿Ángel?-pregunte preocupado.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-Mira luego hablaremos de ello-dije cansado-como te iba diciendo, yo no creo que mi padre me ame…al menos ya no y un buen día me lo demostró.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Este día no podría haber sido más de porquería, fui tres veces mojado con slushie durante el almuerzo y por tonto olvide mis cambios de ropa, asi que durante el resto del día tuve que andar como un puto arcoíris andante, lo cual obviamente no pudo pasar desapercibido por mis matones, pero si sobre mis amigos y mi querido hermano Finn (nótese sarcasmo)._

_Lugo cuando cuando fui con Finn para recogerme (porque al parecer el auto de Finn se "descompuso" y mi padre le dio permiso de tener el mío mientras tanto) el muy bastardo ya se había ido, seguramente para besuquearse con su puta novia narizona._

_En fin, cuando vine de regreso comenzó a llover y como yo olvide mi paraguas en mi auto, ya se darán una idea de lo que paso; cuando llegue a casa la escuche muy silenciosa y estúpidamente creí que estaban planeando darme mi sorpresa de cumpleaños, incluso me hice el disimulado y cuando entre espere ser sorprendido con una fiesta sorpresa, pero todo lo que encontré fue una casa vacía._

_-Flashback-_

* * *

-Pero la peor parte fue cuando vi que habían dejado una nota.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_Kurt:_

_Finn ha estado un poco deprimido por su auto así que lo vamos a llevar a un partido de fútbol y como sé que no te gusta te hice el favor de no llevarte, Carole hizo la cena, está en el refrigerador, no te duermas tarde._

_-Papá._

_PD: Aprovechando que estás ahí dale un ojo al auto de Finn y trata de arreglarlo._

* * *

-Cuando termine de leer la carta me di cuenta de dos cosas-dije temblando no sé si de ira o de dolor.-En primer lugar que mi padre prefiere a Finn y en segundo que a mi padre hace mucho o dejo de amarme o simplemente ya no le importo-dije llorando.

-Vaya idiota resulto ser tu padre, sin ofender.-dijo Steve mientras me daba un beso y me apretaba con sus brazos.

-No me ofende que digas la verdad.

-¿Y bueno que paso después de que leíste la carta?

-De verdad quieres saber-dije nervioso.

-Claro, solo si tú me dejas.

-Me encontraba muy deprimido así que fui a entrenar…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-Estúpido Finn-dije mientras daba un golpe a un saco de boxeo-Estúpida Carol-di un golpe aún más fuerte-¡Estúpido padre!-y utilizando una gran cantidad de fuerza di un golpe que hizo explotar al saco._

_Al ver los destrozos que había causado solo pensé en "es suficiente", agarre el cuchillo que me dio mi tío Clint y estaba a punto de cortarme las venas, cuando me detuve…_

_-Flashback-_

* * *

(POVS STEVE)

No podía creer lo que le paso a mi ángel, quiero decir yo también sufrí en la escuela pero nada como lo que a él le paso y luego tener a una madre muerte y que su padre lo ignora el día en que nació su único hijo, simplemente no podía creer lo que ha sufrido mi ángel.

-¿Estas bien Steve?-pregunto mi ángel preocupado.

-No…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que al escucharte todo lo que has sufrido y que por la culpa del bastardo de tu padre casi te quitas la vida….

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo una voz muy conocida entrando en la habitación.

**Notas del autor: Hola queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado, y para el comentario invitado, me encantaría escuchar tus propuestas para mejorar la historia, pero para ello me tienes que enviar un mensaje privado (PM), y para ello tienes que hacer una cuenta en este sitio, espero con ansias leer tus propuestas.**

**La verdad, voy a adelantar un poco la historia por que se esta haciendo muy lenta, así después del capítulo siguiente van a haber cambios en la trama.**

**-bye**


End file.
